SebKlaine by jobelle516
by jobelle516
Summary: Without haunting reminders of his missing brother, Kurt transfers to Dalton. He meets Jeff first, not Blaine. Then ... I'm thinking this will be a SebKlaine play collection of stories, with season 1 to season 4, much like I'm writing of season 5 in And Now, Drum Roll Please! THIS IS SebKlaine! Umm rated M. MxM. Prompts welcome, reviews welcome. Hi there, welcome to ... words!
1. Hello, Gorgeous!

_**Little author notes about so much.  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the OC programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ A room is still a room – sung by Kurt, here in the inspired story, sung in reflection after …..  
_**Gosh:**_ I'd be tickled pink if you like _my_ words. Please review? It's really important for personal growth and would inspire me to something even more wonderful for you. {_although I really write for myself, but yeah, you get the gist_} I'm thinking this will be a SebKlaine play collection of stories, with season 1 to season 4, much like I'm writing of season 5 in And Now, Drum Roll Please! Not that, that collection is SebKlaine.  
_**Warning:**_ This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you. Rated M. Oh yeah, Umm suicide mentions.  
_**Dedication:**_ To my little band of supporters – without you guyz I'd still be rowing my own Glee boat. You guyz are the wind beneath my sails.  
_**Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.}_

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 1.**

**~ Hello, Gorgeous! ~**

Finn storms out of the basement and Kurt calls after him, "IT'S JUST A ROOM FINN, WE CAN REDECORATE!?" An argument of words that would bounce around in Kurt's mind, forever. "GROW UP FINN!" And then Kurt kicks the chair so hard it smashes against the window, shards of glass landing in a spray.

~ _that, was a long time ago_ ~

Now, to make a new start without haunting reminders of his missing brother, Kurt transfers to Dalton.

Even on his first day, he'd felt eyes on him. Not just eyes of interest, these ones made him uncomfortable. He looked around so many times, but missed where they were and whose they were. He was used to sneaky paparazzi, but these, were quite elusive, or was he imagining?

And now, days later, walking down the staircase, he calls out to a blonde, "Excuse me? Hi, I'm new here, and I'm a little lost."

Jeff stops at the bottom of the stairs, turning to look up at Kurt. Extending his hand out "Hi, I'm Jeff." About to continue into another sentence, Jeff is pushed aside by a heavily gelled hair student.

"Hey KurT, I'm Blaine. I, I can help you." Blaine's smile was infectious, Kurt noted how really, really good looking he was. And he was now certain that this was the missing link in his peekaboo spy case.

"You! You know my name?" He wasn't creeped out, just un-nerved.

"Sure I do silly, you're the new kid from McKinley High."

Flashes of where Kurt had seen Blaine around the school, looking at him, watching him, moved quickly through his mind. Sometimes talking with others, but always with eyes held on Kurt. Sometimes it was the person Blaine would be with, who would turn to see where Blaine's attention was diverted from them. When Kurt looked for the solitary pair, that he could clearly feel, he would see others.

But now that Blaine had actually spoken to him, now that Blaine had introduced himself and was looking, looking into Kurt's eyes, so close, it was Blaine who had been his personal stalker.

After this first collection of words, every opportunity he could, Blaine would be in his face, in his space trying to be so _helpful_.

As the days progressed he was certain he'd let Blaine know he wasn't interested, _in that way_. But he forgot to mention he had a boyfriend. He missed mentioning his status – single or in a relationship, engaged?

~ _taking an opportunity when you can_ ~

On the sixteenth minute mark of the fifty-fifth hour, Kurt's world really changed.

That's when Blaine put a cassette player on the coffee table, and not too quietly. It made Kurt jump!

"What the hey…?" his hand knocked over the ink pot, the ink spilled over the small poster. As he tried to stop the flow from ruining his art work, he lifted the card stock up, which in turn let the ink fall with gravity, down onto the expensive carpet. Stupidly, he then shook the card, making any free ink spray over his fine knitted Alexander McQueen jumper.

Glaring at Blaine, he went to yell at him. But those honey brown pools softened his heart, feeling stabbed immediately a second later, a smile broke from Blaine's adorable face.

Nonplussed and watching Kurt fumble and blush, Blaine then twisted the emotional knife in his chest, as he spoke words so delicate. "What are you doing?"

_Did he know what effect he had on Kurt?_

Kurt was held in a fraction of time. Time, where nothing existed. Just Blaine's gentle words joining cologne, with a beating heart and his own, increasing from rush to near frantic. His own, fighting appreciatively that previous thoughts of topping oneself – had failed.

Moments passed quickly, with Blaine chatting non-stop. He was mesmerized by how Blaine had so much to say, one subject blending into another. Certain that he wasn't nuts or suffering from anything more than a lot to say, to Kurt.

Somehow Kurt found himself singing a love ballad with Blaine. His song voice on autopilot, body moving in sync around the room. His mind and brain screaming to be heard at how Blaine's soft scents, gentle touch's and magnetism were messing with his cardiac rhythm.

Their song finished and they crashed shoulders, as they fell to sit on a couch. Blaine's breath washing over him with such force, that threw another flow of something to his _never you mind_. Feeling his face flush with joy and unabashed pride, knowing they sung so well together, Blaine's next words would cement his annoying crush into more than hormone driven lust.

"Would you like to go with me,…" faltering to know which occasion would be more appropriate, "to a charity dinner? That song, I have to sing at the King Island Christmas spectacular. And I don't have a date."

"A…. a…date!" Kurt coughed as he spoke, taken aback that _Blaine wanted to go on a date with him! _"No not possible, sorry."

"Why?" a petulant Blaine demanded. He was certain he'd wooed Kurt just nicely.

"Well, for starters I have a boyfriend…."

"Oh, well that doesn't worry me, if it doesn't worry you. And besides you can still spend an innocent occasion with someone else, for a charity function without it being a real date."

Kurt packed up his art supplies, stuffing them in the bag quickly, finding his art smock scrunched at the bottom. "Um, no thank you, not happening. I have to run, I'm late. Bye!"

He couldn't get out of that room quick enough….

~ _hmmm!_ ~

As the weeks progressed, Kurt could feel all of Blaine's unwanted attention being directed at him. Words of love expressed in song, always looking straight deep into Kurt's being, always trying to hold Kurt's eyes.

Kurt felt annoyed every time, and something was amiss …., he tried to focus on his studies. With his studies he'd succeed, with Blaine side-tracking him, life was becoming very complicated. His boyfriend was reaping the rewards, but it wasn't really fair on him.

Somehow Kurt agreed to a duet with Blaine, as part of their Glee club competition. And soon his first stint in The Warblers would be coming to an end.

He intended on quitting, straight after the comp. For the moment though, his eyes were blurring, staring at Pavarotti's casket a little too long, the craft glue a little too strong.

"What are you doing?" His hands froze and his head snapped up to see who this voice belonged to.

_Oh dear God! What does he want now?_

Looking around hurriedly, _damn he's on his own _and now Blaine has sat down, alongside him, too close.

He won't deny he finds Blaine gorgeous, too gorgeous. The ceiling fan doesn't help, spinning around, circulating Kurt's favourite cologne, of Blaine's ~ Burberry Weekend.

Kurt blushes, thankful the table hides his and Sebastian's _pride_ and _possession_. He takes the conversation to something neutral – the upcoming duet.

"Why did you pick me for that duet?"

Instantly regretting asking.

Blaine shuffles his chair closer and now Kurt's locked in. A pressing situation rising in true earnest.

Blaine covers his hand over Kurt's.

_Oh dear God! What is he talking about?_

"…." something "there you are!"

Kurt can't hear a clear word Blaine is saying. His mind is searching to concentrate and hear, but now he's certain he's going to pass out.

He blinks, flustered and before a single prayer is offered to GaGa, Blaine's lips are over his.

Blaine tastes delightful, just as he thought he might.

He's got the nape of Kurt's neck, his favourite hold and is being held forcefully as Blaine continues to full on pash him.

He tries to push Blaine away, but honestly this is _fantastic!_

Finally after a marathon of mine, yours, yours, mine, isn't this _ummmm_…. Blaine releases him, then looks away from Kurt.

"Ahhhh, we should, we should practice!"

Turning back to Kurt, what he sees, he didn't expect.

Kurt stands, throws the casket and adornments into his art bucket.

Blaine starts to apologise, profusely. Kurt stupidly apologizes too, and rushes out of the room.

As he hurries passed others, he runs straight into Jeff, knocking him flying.

"I'm so sorry Jeff!"

Checking that Jeff isn't too damaged, he gathers his things and looks back at the doorway he'd exited.

Seeing Blaine still seated, back to him, shaking his head….

No more concern for Blaine, as Kurt can now hear the familiar humming of a certain Porsche's exhaust and thump, thump music of Adam Lambert coming in the distance.

"I really, really am sorry Jeff."

"I'm alright Kurt, I'm okay."

"Right, well, see you tomorrow!" And Kurt runs to the waiting Porsche.

He opens the passenger door, Sebastian looks over to him and sees the familiar look of his dearest in full _"I need you, NOW!" _mode.

"Hi gorgeous, how are….." no moment to finish that sentence as Kurt had thrown his bags on the floor and thrown himself at Sebastian's waiting lips.

No uncomfortable stabbing of the handbrake in his chest, Seb's learned to park the car so it doesn't roll and they can leave the handbrake off. Thus ensuring a more comfortable make out location.

After necessary kisses and desired greetings, Kurt pulls himself from Seb. Clipping on his seat belt, demanding "Drive, get me home now!"

~ _Porsche parked at home ~_

Sebastian shuts the front door, turns to Kurt and playfully says "So, how are you feeling?"

Kurt takes control of the situation the best way he knows. He grabs Sebastian by the shoulders and pushes him to the wall. A hand over Seb's mouth, as he thought to complain, eyes wide with surprise. That arm's elbow holding Seb in place, hard against his shoulder. His other hand grabbing Sebastian's prized jewels and throbbing dignity.

Pushing his own agenda hard into Sebastian's leg, no longer the mild mannered mouse.

"I needed you." He whispered firmly deep into Sebastian's ear. "I needed you and you were no-where to be found. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Unsure of where this appetite is coming from and therefore whether he's enjoying this new side to Kurt, unabashed, sexy as hell. Hands on Kurt's hips, fighting himself between digging in fingernails and pulling Kurt to him, or pushing away with his palms.

"Backwards and forwards Sebastian, what do you want from me?"

Forehead to forehead, perspiration and deeper short controlled breaths. The zing in Sebastian being electrified by Kurt's gentle nibbles of his earlobe. He pulled Kurt to himself and pushed against Kurt's grip.

Not wanting to relinquish Kurt's new found control, but needing the taste of Kurt, from the feel of him on his lips. He gently pulled in a breath, softly opened his mouth, felt Kurt's hand push into his teeth, then carefully let his tongue venture out to taste.

Kurt's hand was warm and forceful, salty and delightful. He wanted more, more of this exchange of argument that would lead to an hour or so of calorie burning activities.

The fight was nearly over. Kurt pushed Sebastian's head to one side, which gave him access to his long neck. "Hmmmm!" A deep thrilled sound of delight, admiring the marks he'd left last time. Nuzzling behind Sebastian's ear and then nibbling down his neck, till he landed where neck and shoulder met. Kurt bit hard, then softened to kisses and a quality pull. Drawing in as much as humanly possible and kneading a possessive reminder, his lips, teeth and tongue becoming independent players.

Moaning into Kurt's hand, now wanting freedom of his head held so hard against the wall. He released his hold of Kurt, his body surrendering as did his heart. Surrendering, throwing a white flag up, that this argument was defeated.

Kurt released his mouth from the prison of his hand, but then covered it with his own mouth. Demanding, fevered, hungry for passion and need.

Need of Sebastian's essence, his flavour.

_Thoughts of Blaine long forgotten._


	2. Oh Belvedere

_**Little author notes about so much.  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ Misery, sung by Him. Do I need to mention who Him is?  
_**Gosh:**_ I'd be tickled pink if you like _my_ words. Please review? It's really important for personal growth and would inspire me to something even more wonderful for you. {_although I really write for myself, but yeah, you get the gist_} I'm thinking this will be a SebKlaine play collection of stories, with season 1 to season 4, much like I'm writing of season 5 in And Now, Drum Roll Please! Not that, that collection is SebKlaine.  
_**OMG**_: What a great reaction this story and the first chapter have received. AWESOME stuff!  
_**Warning:**_ This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you. Rated M.  
_**Dedication:**_ To my little band of supporters – without you guyz I'd still be rowing my own Glee boat. You guyz are the wind beneath my sails. Writing also for those not loving Glee, a type of creation that I just don't get.  
_**Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.}_

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 2.**

**~ Oh Belvedere ~**

_~ 'morning ~_

Turning over in bed, Kurt's face lands on some tissue paper, sandwiched between his and Sebastian's pillow. Stretching out for Sebastian, his hand lands on a cold pillow, he drifts on back to sleep. Soon enough though, he's pulled from that with someone tapping his nose.

Someone, some one playing with the hair fallen over his eyes. _Ooh eyes!_ Someone who gives little scratches and a loud _prrrrrrr!_

The little _purr_ climbs into the comfy spot between outstretched arm and chin. _Prrrr, prrrr, meow!_

Kurt sighs, "Good morning Belvedere. Where is your owner?" Lifting his chin away from Miss Belvedere's paws, propping himself up, he pulls Miss Belvedere in for more cuddles.

Miss Belvedere, Sebastian's idea of humour. A cream and chocolate rag doll kitten, she'll be an inside cat, due to adornments of a genuine diamond, encrusted collar. Sebastian being so sweet with the ladies, had managed to get her for no money, but Kurt wondered what the exchange rate _would_ be? For Kurt, she was already taxing.

"Belvedere, I think I shall just call you Miss Belv. That's a more lovely name for a lovely little lady." Patting her soft, soft fur, she purrs sweetly and soon enough, after a few blinks of her _I love you _eyes, she's off for a quality kitten's sleep. He kisses the top of her little head, "I'll get you a play mate, soon as I can save up some money." Another kiss and pat, and then he gets up for his school day.

Showering, he stands there with the hot water on scalding, wondering what this day will bring, with Blaine?! A decision is made, he'll have to recruit Jeff for help.

_~ two classes down, can home time come any sooner ~_

"Jeff, wait up." Slightly aggravated, having already been bumped into by Blaine today. "I really need your help!" He grabs Jeff's arm and near drags him into a Janitor's closet.

"I'm not getting in a closet with you." Jeff tries to pull free, but Kurt's resolve is firm. "Shut it , Jeff. This isn't funny at all."

Kurt tells him as much as he can, without getting too blushed, flushed, _ummm …. delighted_.

"I don't think Blaine's that way inclined Kurt. He had a girlfriend last year, she really broke his heart."

"I'm telling you Jeff, he kissed me. Full on the mouth, slight tongue, totally, fully kissed me." Kurt can't keep from blushing when talking about _that kiss_?

"No, really? You're in a relationship with Sebastian, why would he do that?" Shaking his head in disbelief, Jeff knows all of Blaine's girlfriends. He's had to listen so many times, when they'd had parties, got drunk, got laid, got up next morning trying to remember _a lot_!

"Do you want me to show you?" Not giving Jeff time to answer, he grabs his head and repeats what Blaine had done to him. This time, not lasting as long.

This time, Jeff isn't Blaine and therefore isn't as electrifying, not Guy Fawkes exploding, _not at all!_ Jeff tastes of nothing, smells of nothing, and doesn't shave as well, as Blaine.

Kurt is surprised by Jeff's scrunched up lips, nothing like Blaine's, nothing like Sebastian's welcoming ones. Other than a good buddy, Jeff does nothing for Kurt's …. _Richter scale._

"Like that, but longer, much longer." _Much, much more delightful!_

Jeff splutters, "Oh gross!"

"What? What he did was gross or I was gross?"

"Ummmm, both." He can't wipe his face enough, back of his hands, wipes on the sleeves of his blazer. Wiping his forehead, worrying about the amount of sweat from under his arms. "Just yuck!"

"Yeah, alright, don't insult me. I'm a good kisser, GREAT KISSER actually, I'll give you a list of references." Smacking Jeff's hand down. "It's 'cause you're not into us guyz, but THAT was how he kissed me. Only not like that, it was deeper and ..."

Jeff pushes Kurt before he can do it again. "Alright, I believe you. Well what do you want me to do?"

They hatch a quality plan. Jeff will take over Kurt's Warbler placements. Every class he shares with Kurt and Blaine, he'll be sure to sit between them, if not for totally …. blocking Blaine.

"We've got no more classes together today, but we have practice straight after school today. So meet me as soon as you get out of class."

"Oh great, I've got math now, with him." Kurt tries to sit on the floor of the little closet, not much room to do that. "I think, I think I'll just stay here."

"You can not stay here."

_Knock, knock, rattle of the handle. _"Who's in there? Come on out!"

Hurried rustling is heard, and the corridor monitor steps back.

The door opens, out steps Jeff. Poking his head around and cracks up laughing as he walks passed letting Kurt out too.

"Why are you laugh…?" is all Kurt manages to say as the monitor roughly pulls the door wider. "Come on out, You!"

Kurt is welcomed with a huge cheeky grin. "KurT, I didn't know Jeff was your type? Jeff, how was he?"

"Oh, Hi there, um…. Yeah, no I….I'm not, umm, into…. not him!"

"Well it's a great cupboard for pashing on, done it a few times myself with …. the other week. It doesn't hold a lot of sounds in, so you need to know how to bite your tongue. I could give you a tour and demo if you like."

"NO! No that's not necessary. We've got class…. Umm bye!" grabbing Jeff then hurrying away.

Jeff's still gobsmacked and giggling away. He lets Kurt drag him. "See, I told you didn't I? He said it himself."

"Hi did not. He's just playing with your dick!" Jeff leaves Kurt at the math classroom, and continues on to his own class. "See you later. Enjoy your class. Har har harrrr…."

Feeling like running to join Jeff, he reluctantly drags himself into the classroom and sees the corridor monitor coming down the hall.

"Come on KurT, you can sit next to me. I'll protect you from getting side tracked to other cupboards." Guiding him toward the only two empty seats.

They get settled. "Nice of you to join us, gentlemen!"

"Sorry we're late sir, it won't happen again."

"Thank you, Mr Hummel what do you have to say for yourself."

"Same here sir, won't happen again."

"I hope not!"

The class begins, continues with slide rulers, 2B pencils sharpened, items measured. Numbers multiplied, errors subtracted, errors subtracted, _errors subtracted again!_

Math calms Kurt, normally! Today though, his companion just won't stop zapping his hand when colliding while reaching for supplies.

Today just can't drag out _longerrrr_? Annoyed and unable to concentrate Kurt starts to pack up.

"What are you doing Mr Hummel?"

Holding his books a little lower than normal, covering up a problem and blushing feverishly. "I don't feel well, I'm going to the nurse."

"Mr And….."

"NO! I don't want him coming with me." And Kurt hurries out the room, leaving a loud murmur from the other students.

Pushing the classroom door shut, pushing with his all his might because the air compressors decide to work, _slowly_. He peeks over the wooden section and through the high glass, needing to be sure that Blaine isn't following.

He sees the teacher's back and recognizes him being in conversation with Blaine.

Blaine sees him, eyes darting between the door and the teacher. Shaking his head and waving his hands slowly in a fashion that a deaf observer could hear says "I have no idea what's wrong with him. We worked on these books and…."

The teacher goes back to his seat, Blaine looks up – Kurt's no longer there.

_~ end of school day belles chime ~_

Bang, bang of the gavel! "Warblers, please I am merely suggesting….." After hiding most of the day away, Kurt opens the choir room door.

The flock of preppy singers all turn and look his way. _Stupid idea after all, as if this isn't bringing attention to myself. Idiot!_

"KurT, nice of you to join us!" Quite antsy and hopefully sarcastic enough that KurT will see how aggravated Blaine is. "We missed you in the previous class too. Do you plan on running from this rehearsal, should we hold you down to make you stay."

Jeff coughs to break the audible bond to his bestie. "That won't be necessary, I'll keep him here with me." Kurt strides to Jeff's side, wanting to hop in his pocket, cross that they missed meeting up.

The first round of songs have everyone sing where they are, singing in tune with conductor indications from Thad. "And your turn, … now you, …. And you, longer, hold it, keep going. Excellent, now to you…"

They finish with clapping to each other, great job, well done!

"Kurt." "Yes Nick."

"You're not lifting your voice properly, you can do better than that."

"That's what I was thinking too. KurT is everything alright with you. What did the nurse say?"

Ignoring Blaine, Kurt addresses Nick with Thad joining in the group. "You're normally such a natural. I could barely hear you at times."

"That's because I'm finding much of this uncomfortable." Adjusting the hem of his blazer, clasping his hands and the others now notice how his back is cutting Blaine from the conversation. Rapidly blinking, "It's so hot in here! Can we open a window?"

He's caught before falling and taken to the nearest sofa. Jeff hurries to his side, _apologising for leaving him._

He fusses over Kurt and eventually the feigned faint attack is settled. "I'll do Kurt's parts then." More of a statement than a question, hoping he'll be able to do the songs justice.

"Good idea Jeff. Yes, you do my parts." Kurt fans himself and pushes Jeff forward.

Second round of songs progress with Blaine eyeing KurT, singing to him instead of Jeff, at the parts where they're supposed to be in ballad together.

"No, stoP! This won't do." Blaine can sense something between Jeff and Kurt, and it isn't a romantic notion. "Do you feel better now KurT?"

Startled Kurt looks down first, then as the room quietens and all eyes are on him, he looks up to Thad, Nick and fellow Warblers.

"I'm over here, KurT." Blaine clicks his fingers, like waiting for a cheesecake from the waitress.

Kurt drags his eyes in Blaine's direction. Whose face he'd managed to avoid all day. Blaine dips his head _annnnd bingo!_

Those eyes, the ones that had eluded Blaine, hid from him, ran from him, those beautiful blue/grey eyes are _caught_.

_~ the hour after final belle tolls in the background, then ~_

That familiar humming of a certain Porsche breaks the thick air of the Warbler's choir room. It stops, idling in the car park, a gentle beating thump, thumping of music.

Jeff claps Kurt on his back, breaking the spell and forcing him to resume breathing.

"Right, well, ummm…"

"Jeff, KurT don't forget, it was the council who decide who sings the songs." Now standing directly in front of KurT, arms crossed, looking down at KurT who is still seated fast on the sofa.

_Annnd bingo again!_

Communicating through held eye contact, KurT can read volumes from those honey brown pools.

Blaine is insulted, he wants to sing with KurT not Jeff.

"KurT I've worked hard to get where I am. And I have a lot of pull around here. I didn't ask to sing with you for every song, but seeing as we've been assigned together, I won't perform if you ditch me."

That shuts those within hearing distance, up. Some glare at Kurt, some glare at Blaine. All aware, that they'll lose if Blaine doesn't sing for them or with them, they've relied on him for so long, he's that good.

"Well that's decided then." Thad, being the head councilman. "Kurt will be singing with Blaine. Blaine will be performing and we'll be winning that trophy."

He claps Blaine's shoulder and leads him away from Kurt. Eyes held until no longer possible, Thad turns him, not noticing anything different.

_~ sigh! ~_

"Hi gorgeous, how are you today?" Sebastian looks over and sees a shock of _"Help!"_ mixed with a few tears, the oh so familiar "Drive, get me home now!" This time said a little quieter, making him laugh, gently.

With a near death glare from his Kurt, Sebastian leans over to trembling lips. "I have got to know who is making you this way."

More necessary kisses, more soothing comfort, more demands. Pushing Sebastian away, "Enough, get us home now. And we might need to move closer."

~ or _he might need to change schools, again ~_


	3. Oh, dear God!

_**Little author notes about so much.  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ It's not right but it's okay, again sung by Him. During the ep where Kurt first cheats, but Kurt thinks it's innocent.  
_**Gosh:**_ I'd be tickled pink if you like _my_ words. Please review? It's really important for personal growth and would inspire me to something even more wonderful for you. {_although I really write for myself, but yeah, you get the gist_} I'm thinking this will be a SebKlaine play collection of stories, with season 1 to season 4, much like I'm writing of season 5 in And Now, Drum Roll Please! Not that, that collection is SebKlaine.  
_**Warning:**_ This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you. Rated M.  
_**Dedication:**_ To my little band of supporters – without you guyz I'd still be rowing my own Glee boat. You guyz are the wind beneath my sails. Writing also for those not loving Glee, a type of creation that I just don't get.  
_**Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.} _**btw:** my stories are nothing like the writers I mention, I just love to shout out and let you know where I get my inspiration from. **And:** did you notice who the little sweetie is in the cover art? It's of the real Miss Belvedere.

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 3.**

**~ Oh, dear God! ~**

_~ dishes are done ~_

Lasagne for dinner, Kurt's favourite.

They cuddle in on the sofa with a blanket around them, Miss Belvedere snuggled into Sebastian's lap. Remote control play button, pressed.

A hard day at work, a harder night at home and Sebastian is asleep in less time than expected.

A difficult day at school, a great time at home, arms wrapped around one of Sebastian's great biceps and leaning against his shoulder, legs scrunched up for comfort. Favourite movie on, Kurt's mind wanders how to get Sebastian on board for help.

Miss Belv purrs in her sleep, Sebastian's lips are inviting for a stolen kiss. Reaching up, Kurt pinches one, two and he drags the back of his hand over Seb's cheek, stopping at his chin, _a little pinch._

Sighing, closing his eyes and leaning against his shoulder once more. Yawn and eyes blinking too.

_I'm Blaine. _

_Would you like to go for a coffee? _

_Look, it doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you. _

Waking startled, Miss Belv had clawed up the blanket and is sniffing Kurt's nose.

"You little monkey. What do you want?" _meow! _ "How about some milk? I could do with a warm milk too."

_~ a saucer poured, a glass poured ~_

Sitting at the table, watching her while he sips his warm to hot milk. Head propped up, the hum of the fridge playing a gentle lullaby.

_Where did you find a burburyesque canary cage cover? _

Dreams and memories blending in his sleep.

_Look you're amazing Blaine, your solos are breathtaking, they're also numerous. _

_Do I detect a little jealousy?_

_Oh you detect a lot of jealousy._

Arms folding automatically, he leans his head down on the kitchen table, tea towel bunched up for a pillow. Feeling Miss Belv warming him, snuggling up on his slippers. Yawn!

_What's that? _

Dreams and memories blending in his sleep, more, so clearly more, too clearly, nearly real!

_Why did you pick me to sing that song with?_

_Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself "Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you, forever." Watching you, … do Blackbird this week, that… that was a moment for me, about you._

Ahh yes, when Blaine put his hand over Kurt's, that's when that huge clanging alarm bell should have been noticed. Blaine had started to falter, he was nervous and taking a gamble by continuing.

Uncertain if this is turning into a nightmare, Kurt starts to shudder in his sleep. Breathing deeper, knowing, remembering what was coming, sleeping hormones still on alert for _come hither_ moments of delight.

_You, you move me KurT. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you._

Hiccupping in his sleep, the way Blaine whispers instead of just talking, he is so intoxicating. There was clearly six whole seconds that Kurt could have backed out. How did he not see what was inevitably coming. Six full seconds where Blaine had finally shut up and taken that bold step.

Sebastian had awoken with the tv screen humming empty. He reached out for Kurt, but could hear him mumbling from the kitchen. Probably another bad dream, he walks in, careful not to scare him.

Flushing in his sleep, holding his breath again, Kurt counts that _the kiss _lasted six but then four more seconds.

_As he placed his hands on … _

_Blaine was thinkng …._

"Oh dear God!" Waking from his sleep, the memory,_ that kiss. _ Waking up, heart beat racing, breathing so fast, not knowing of all the words that had been said but now remembering. "I held him, oh my God, I held him!"

"Who did you hold? Gorgeous?"

"But it happened so quick, and the glue was strong and I didn't see it coming, I didn't see it coming…. And then he …. And then I, and then…."

"Hey calm down sweetie!" Sitting down alongside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, kisses of comfort, kisses of love. Kisses of _you could never show less love for me, because your kisses tell the truth. _Sebastian soothes him, comforts reassuring that all is well.

Passion taking over, comfort that all is well. Remembering was good, _delightful, _but knowing it was a stolen occasion, reassures Kurt that he didn't do anything wrong. And he'll have to confess to Seb, lay it all out on the table.

_~ warm milk, warm arms ~_

Sebastian wakes to pancakes being cooked, most likely with whipped fresh cream and hot strawberry jam. Sebastian's turn to have Miss Belvedere play with his eyes and nose.

Looking up at the ceiling, listening to Kurt in the kitchen, Miss Belvedere climbing over his chest, letting his eyes close and thinking how they're going to tackle this problem.

Kurt didn't have Blaine in his social circles on the computer, and those that were friends with both of them didn't have _share images_ as part of Blaine's status. Unfortunately for Sebastian, he has no idea what Blaine looks like.

All he knows is that he's so tall, so built, gel in his dark hair, and is as opposite from Sebastian in so many ways.

"What time is this party tonight?" Sebastian calls out.

"Rachel said for us to eat first and then come about 7:30ish. Your pancakes are ready, do you want them in there?"

Sneaking up, he grabs around Kurt's waist, "I'll have them in here with you, and then you in there. How does that sound?" Nibbles from behind a certain ear, over a certain scar delighting.

"Hmmm, sounds wonderful." Kurt turns around in the embrace, kisses and cuddles more.

"So what's the occasion for tonight?"

"Well, Rachel's parents are away for the week from last night. She told me she wanted a party to inspire her writing. Apparently she's never had a 'grown up' party."

"Oh, there's going to be drinking, this'll be interesting."

"Well, I won't be drinking. Wouldn't want to be too slutty with you around." Giggles and flirty Kurt, just how Seb loves him.

"Hmmm, how do you know I wouldn't enjoy you that way?" Cuddles and nips of an ear, nibbles of soft padded lobes and nudges of wants. "Keep this up and …." He scoops Kurt, double checks all stove knobs are in the off position and to the bedroom…

Wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, nuzzling into under his chin, kisses and sighs of delight for what's to come!

"My very own prince charming. Have I told you lately how I love you?"

"No, no you haven't. You do?" Into the bedroom, again!

This time being careful not to trip over a certain pair of last night's jocks, kicking them out of the way.

Sebastian twirls around and falls backward onto the bed. After they stop bouncing and giggling, humorous moments of love. _Meow!_

Both looking toward her, Sebastian "Yes Miss Belvedere", Kurt "Yes Miss Belv".

_~ Meow! ~_

At 7:38pm Sebastian drops Kurt off at Rachel's. He's joined by Jeff and they stand on the porch, door bell pressed, waiting to be let in.

As he waves to Sebastian, Jeff mentions "I heard Blaine had been invited too. But he declined the invite, saying something about his car being in the shop. I think he was miffed that you'd be here with Seb and he's a little jealous."

"See I told you. Well thank God he's not coming then. I told Sebastian what he did, and he's not totally happy." The door opens, "Kurt, Jeff I wasn't expecting to see you. Where is Sebastian?"

"Jeff's been blackmailing me since he found a certain e-mail, so I had to bring him along. He's fun, you'll like him Rachel." _Words spoken quietly, because secretly Kurt's certain that Rachel and Jeff would make an ideal cute couple. _"And Sebastian's gone to get some alcohol that he and I like. He'll be back soon enough."

"So Rachel, I hear it's nearly your birthday. Before we get too drunk, can I ask to take you out, any location or activity?" Big breath in, and Kurt is wondering with Rachel, who is this new improved bold Jeff? "Totally your choice."

"Okay, well. Umm?" She can see how cute he is, determined, bold, forward, her height. "Sure, let's plan it. Two weeks from now, and we'll talk about where to go."

He grabs her hand, kisses the back and offers his arm as an escort. "Okay, well. You'll be my date today too then."

Two drinks in and Rachel is rdunk as rdunk can be. Jeff's there for her, they dance sweetly, sultry, and join in a few body shots.

Friends fall over, swap dance partners, try on one another's clothes, glasses, they swap drinks and basically they're having a great time.

Kurt's been playing the gentleman host, seeing as Rachel couldn't hold her liquor. He joins Jeff on stage, they do some karaoke.

Checking his watch, comparing it to the clock on the wall and grabs Jeff's wrist. "Where could Sebastian be?"

It was now nearly two hours since Kurt had been at the party, he had every reason to be concerned. Some parts of the world aren't safe at night time.

You could be living in the most tightly secured home, in a tightly secured, sectioned off community estate of very rich, expensively monetary rich collection of people. None of that could guarantee that you'd be any safer than the most filthy commoners living in slums.

Around Rachel's part of town, mostly everything was safe and secure. The police weren't often called, but when you needed them, they'd be at your door very quickly.

The bottle shop, that Sebastian had said he was going to, was only five blocks away. He should have been back by now, or even phoned. Kurt tries his mobile phone again, still no answer. It's ringing out, not going to his answering machine, and that was also annoying and out of character.

_~ door belle chimes ~_

"Blaine, Thad? We really didn't expect you two to be here. Blaine I thought you said you didn't want to come after all?" Glad that Rachel wasn't privy to these odd and late comers, Jeff attempts at being a good impromptu host.

Thad not happy about being dragged along, "Well Blaine said how important this was for Rachel, and I really wanted to meet this lovely lady. Where is she?" he looks over the room of happy party goers. More of Kurt and Jeff's friends than Blaine's, but he would enjoy meeting new people.

"Actually she's over there in that hideous green dress, with KurT." Blaine takes off his jacket and scarf, smiling wide at seeing KurT. "Where, where's this awesome, debonair, boyfriend of KurT's?" Dumping his things in to Jeff's arms, who then drops them on the side table. "I hear he's like, _So Fantastic? _Like all, the, time."

Unnerved but never one to back down, Jeff can only say, "He went to get some drinks, he'll be back soon."

Picking up a newly poured glass of Jägermeister, swigging that back and indicating for another, Blaine proclaims, "Thank you dear sir. I believe until said 'boyfriend' makes an appearance I will entertain myself."

He makes his way over to the merry group and stops as Rachel calls out to everyone. "Who wants to play spin the bottle, spin the bottle?"

He steps to the side, letting Thad go forward with Jeff. KurT hasn't seen him yet, and that's essential, to preventing KurT from making a hasty disappearance. Blaine'll stay out of sight from KurT for as long as necessary. But the idea of spin the bottle sounds great.

Sam spins first, the bottle lands toward Brittany. He gets up to plant one on her adorable lesbian lips, something he's been wanting to try since Santana and her declared they were dating. "You know what?" Calls out Santana, "That girl is mine. So don't go getting any ideas Sam." _She's a good kisser, but knowing how possessive Santana is, and how into Santana Brittany is, does nothing for Sam._

"My turn, my turn!" High squealy Rachel calls out. And she spins the bottle with gusto. It goes around quite a few times and lands on Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, I'm gonna rock your world." She grabs his tie and pulls him in for as seductively as she can, considering her alcohol content.

He dares her, "You think you can rock my world, sister? Bring it on, try your best." _She's no Angelina, but she's as close to a sister as I'll ever get. _He closes his eyes, then squints his face up. She's taking too long, so he opens one eye.

He sees her thinking, looking over his features. Then she looks up over his right shoulder, to someone behind and a little further away, just out of his own sight. He tries to look at whoever it is but she holds his cheek and plants a delicate, delicious kiss on his questioning lips.

They breath in together, and share the chemistry that Kurt didn't know existed. His second girl kiss, and this one is _outstanding. _ Moments pass, some of the group are chanting them on. Santana, oh so grossed out has to stop this before she's ill, "Okay, okay, I think we've had enough of that!" She taps them both on the head.

"You're turn Kurt, your _turrrrrn!_" Brittany declares.

Kurt looks to where Rachel had been looking, hoping to see Sebastian, because he should have been back by now, he should be here. There's no one where she was looking, no one at all. "Rachel, who were you looking at just then?" Rachel is now passed out in Jeff's arms.

Jeff takes advantage of the situation, but just cuddling her. Kisses on her forehead, but he's too much of a gentleman to try anything else. _Love grows when you respect it_.

Kurt leans on one hand, and gives the bottle a mighty spin.

Eventually it stops, landing, pointing to ….


	4. Innocent

_**Little author notes about so much.  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ I Have Nothing – sung by Chris Colfer aka KurT.  
_**Gosh:**_ I'd be tickled pink if you like _my_ words. Please review? It's really important for personal growth and would inspire me to something even more wonderful for you. {_although I really write for myself, but yeah, you get the gist_} I'm thinking this will be a SebKlaine play collection of stories, with season 1 to season 4, much like I'm writing of season 5 in And Now, Drum Roll Please! Not that, that collection is SebKlaine.  
_**Warning:**_ This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you. Rated M.  
_**Dedication:**_ To my lovelies from the 27th August 2013 – 111/254, it was all my _Converting Kurt Hummel_ and _Risky Business_. Also for my lovelies from 4th April 2014 – 121/281, and now it's all my _SebKlaine by jobelle516_. Good Heaven's, personal dedication. **To them: **I'd love for the three main actors to ever read my words. I'd hope they'd be proud of what I do for the characters.  
_**Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.} _**btw:** my stories are nothing like the writers I mention, I just love to shout out and let you know where I get my inspiration from.

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 4.**

**~ Innocent ~**

Sebastian sits in his Porsche, parked on the side of the road, miles from where he should be, trying to phone Kurt. No connection again, throws the phone on the floor.

Head leaning on the steering wheel, traffic flying by, knowing he'll have to move the car soon, or he'll be in trouble.

He'd been to the shop and purchased two bottles of their favourite alcohol. While there he observed a certain tall, certain build and as opposite from himself, softly spoken guy. But this guy had no gel in his hair and was with a chick.

Thoughts and insecurities never took over his confidence. Blaine could be as ugly as, Kurt hadn't mentioned whether he was very good looking, cute or adorable. He just said short descriptions and was definitely blocking Sebastian from knowing too much.

_~ memories of last night ~_

"_I've got a few ideas in place for school. And he's not in our social circles out of there." Legs wrapped around Seb, while talking. A favourite position that would help cement anything Kurt was saying as gospel. _

_Reassurance and locking in 'ours', 'us', 'togetherness'. That's what made their relationship strong, Kurt always spoke of them as a couple, when making plans, when discussing them._

_When talking of the future, it was always about 'them'. Them, individuals together._

"_Well, I for one, will be happy when you're settled in new classes and out of his reach." Flipping around, flipping over, straddling Kurt's back. "How about a massage?"_

_Rummaging in their bedside drawer, Kurt pulls out some oil and hands it to Seb. _

"_Here you go, start with up here, I'm all knotted."_

_~ ahhh, back massage, delightful ~_

Looking at his fuel gauge, Sebastian knows he better get fuel soon, and try Kurt's phone again. If only he had other people's phone numbers, like Kurt had kept saying.

"Damn satellite mapping!"

Car in gear, looks for oncoming and merging traffic, music up loud, pulls out and on to the nearest fuel station.

The travel doesn't last long, the music fades and the battery dies. Sebastian's becoming increasingly pissed now.

He pulls his baby over once more, anxiety rising. "What the hell!"

Handbrake engaged, he grabs his phone, gets out and kicks the tyres, so cliché.

_~ waiting for a hero ~_

Kurt had spun the bottle. It twirled around and around.

The main rule of spin-the-bottle, you're supposed to kiss, on the lips, very passionately, the person who the bottle points to when it stops spinning.

And you're not supposed to hesitate.

It eventually stopped, landing, pointing to none other than Blaine, oh so adorable, Devon, kisses that make landmark icons fall over, Anderson. _Oh Holy Heaven's Above!_

Kurt has flushed red, and wants to scramble out of the circle. Artie has clapped his hands and covered one over his mouth from how funny this looks.

Blaine has his chest puffed up a bit, the tiniest adorable smile beginning, looking all over Kurt's very sweet and delicate features, resting his eyes on those prize lips, preparing his own.

Those prize lips are trembling, he looks to the owner's eyes. _And bingo! _"KurT Hummel." Blaine slowly starts to crawl toward him. "KurT?"

Kurt should be moving toward the bottle's chosen target, but he's leaning backwards. He's already had a try of those lips for kisses, they're too delightful, too wonderful.

Santana puts a hand on his back, to stop his retreat. "Not so fast Porcelain!"

"Um, Santana not now." He hits her hand away and turns to get up.

Blaine grabs his ankle, twists it back. It's owner turns to protest and as he does so, his chest is met with Blaine's, progressing toward him.

"KurT, I believe you owe me."

Near frozen, all Kurt can manage is, "I.., no…, I… umm, no.."

Leaning on one knee, one hand for support, Blaine starts to rise, his other hand takes Kurt's wrist, "You owe me …."

"No, no, no I don't. It's just a stupid game." He wants to fall into Sebastian's arms, but he's missing-in-action.

He wants to free his wrist from Blaine's _embrace, _but he's transfixed in it's heat. Looking to his wrist, Blaine's fingers are wrapped around him. They grip firmly, and he swears that he feels Blaine is playing his wrist and veins as if he were a guitar.

In time with the drumming in his ears, the music of this moment is dramatic and so _darnnnn lonnnng_.

Jeff coughs. "Blaine, I don't think Kurt wants to play anymore."

Blaine slowly turns toward Jeff. "He chose to spin, he must play the hand dealt, JeFF!" If the devil had eyes to share, Blaine would be wearing them right now.

"KurT, come."

Blaine rises up, pulling KurT with him. He walks him over to be centre stage.

Turning to grab microphones, throws one to KurT. Fiddles with controls and the karaoke machine comes to life.

_~ breathe in, breathe out ~_

Three songs later, the atmosphere of this party is more comfortable for everyone.

Jeff's phone rings. "Hello, Nick? What's up? What? Hang on?" He leaves to take the call outside, where it's much quieter.

Nick had come across Sebastian waiting by his car, on the freeway. He'd run out of fuel and the battery had died. Something is wrong with both his and Kurt's phones, Nick had even tried Kurt's phone, no answer.

"I'm going to stay with Sebastian until the service men can come, then I'll bring Sebastian to the party, can Sebastian talk with Kurt?"

"Yeah sure he can, hang on." Jeff goes back inside to find Kurt, not in the main party room, not in the off lounge room. Kitchen, no not there. Jeff looks frantically for Blaine too, no, no, no!

"Um, I can't find Kurt and I can't see Blaine either. Look Nick, tell Sebastian…."

"Tell, me what, Jeff?"

_~ oh to be home ~_

The service men fuel up the Porsche, change the battery. "You're good to go."

"Nick, can you follow me back to the party? I could do with some … support."

"Yeah, sure Sebastian, no problem."

What should have been a fun night, had become a very annoying, anxious, jealous spin of Sebastian's heart. Kurt now missing-in-action, itches and pulls of heart strings, bordering on unacceptable bedroom appetite.

Over zealous pressure on the gas pedal has Sebastian demonstrating pissed turning into a fire of anger. He'll be lucky if he doesn't get a speeding ticket.

He stops his baby two blocks from Rachel's, gets out and waits for Nick to catch up. Pacing around the car, back and forth up the street. When Nick does catch up, Sebastian's leaning against his bonnet, much more calmer.

"Are you alright? Damn your car can move."

"Yeah, she's impressive when I want and need her to." Hand on his heart. "What do you know of this Blaine Anderson? What is he capable of?"

"Well, he's mostly muscle and attitude. Kurt has been avoiding him, ignoring him. Sebastian, he isn't competition."

"That's comforting. I have a significant idea of how he affects my Kurt." Returning to get back in. "As if! No competition! I can fight my own battles. Let's go."

_~ oh me, oh my ~_


	5. Song Sung Blue

_**Little author notes about so much  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ Don't you want me, sung by Him and Her.  
_**Golly, golly:**_ I'd be tickled pink if you like _my_ words. Please review? It's really important for personal growth and would inspire me to something even more wonderful for you. {_although I really write for myself, but yeah, you get the gist_} I'm thinking this will be a SebKlaine play collection of stories, with season 1 to season 4, much like I'm writing of season 5 in And Now, Drum Roll Please! Not that, that collection is SebKlaine.  
_**Warning:**_ This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you. Rated M.  
_**Dedication:**_ ** To them: **I'd love for the three main actors to ever read my words. I'd hope they'd be proud of what I do for the characters.  
_**Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.} _**btw:** my stories are nothing like the writers I mention, I just love to shout out and let you know where I get my inspiration from.

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 5. **

**~ Song Sung Blue ~**

_~ meanwhile in Albuquerque ~ _

After pulling him to the stage, Blaine had chosen a choice song.

The beat picks up, doing the song justice, he throws his dedication into the mic, "You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, …. when I met you."

Kurt just stands, arms crossed, he's not joining in. Shaking his head while looking down at the floor and back up. _Nope not at all, not joining in! _He watches Blaine, dancing around the stage.

Pointing to Kurt and a little louder now, "I picked you out, I shook you up…." Kurt mouths the word 'NO!' as if said loudly. Blaine is shaking a hand like it's wet. "…turned you round and turned you into someone new."

Pulling the mic off the stand and singing with accusation glare and demands, "Don't, …. don't you want me?"

Looks to the audience and back, some are watching with interest, some with enjoyment of music. Blaine, still singing, won't put up with this humiliation though, "You know I won't believe it when I hear that you won't see me."

Kurt should be interacting at some point, even if he's chosen other song parts to join in. He's aggravated and embarrassed and wanting to just throw their mics to one side, grab Blaine, drag him to the nearest comfy location and rip him to shreds. _Have his way with him! Totally shut that most delightful mouth up? _Kurt throws a hand over his mouth, from such a thought. _Oh dear God!_

Blaine's turned his back to him, singing over his shoulder to Kurt, "It's much too late to find." Kurt turns to walk away and off the stage, Blaine skips down and in front of him, "You think you've changed your mind."

Puts his hand on Kurt's chest and pushes him back to the stage, "You better change it back,.." Kurt is not moving, stead fast and solid, chin held in a determined lift. "… or we will both be SORRY!"

"NO!" Now he's had ENOUGH! Kurt pushes passed Blaine with aggravation, the likes Blaine has yet to see more of. _Get the hell out of my way! _Blaine tries to grab his clothing, Kurt twirls around and slaps him hard.

A moment of surprise, taken aback and the music continues with no singer.

"Hey, I was singing with you. Don't walk away on me!" Calling after Kurt, over the music that seems to be so loud now.

"You were singing at me Blaine, not with me." Putting on his jacket and wanting to be the hell away from here. Wanting to be in the safety of Sebastian's arms. _Not wanting to have those Blaine arms around him, not at all._

Jeff catches up, "You two were amazing!"

Death glare from Kurt, "Are you serious!? Did you get dropped on your head recently Jeff? 'I' was not singing, 'I' am leaving."

Jeff's turned, on hearing Rachel call him and started _throwing_ _up_, he rushes to her aid.

Kurt reaches for the front door handle, Blaine grabs his shoulders. "Wait, don't leave."

"I am not interested in you. Get your hands off me."

"Not much you're not…"

"I have a great boyfriend and …"

"Who seems to have stood you up…"

"We have been together for years. He's probably got lost or something more legit. He wouldn't stand me up!" Hurrying down the walkway, but not fast enough for comfort.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you an idiot Blaine?" Stops and looks around, thinking of the best walking direct route to get him home. "I am walking home."

"You're walking home? It's like miles from here."

Stopping his frantic search of escape, looks with angry eyes that can't stop how cute Blaine finds him. "Blaine! I've had enough of this party and I'm going home."

Kurt stomps a foot and twirls in the best direction possible, and walks briskly. Blaine tries to keep up.

When he realizes that Blaine's still walking with him, Kurt stops again. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not letting you walk home on your own, in the dark."

"I can look after myself." _Does the aggravation in my body not show you how I'm no one to be messed with? Ugh! You're too cute, leave me alone. _He continues walking, more briskly.

"Look you can run for all I care, but I'm not gonna leave you out here. The wolves will get you for sure."

"Oh, and you're the leader of the pack are you?"

"Well, I've been called 'alpha' on more than one occasion. But if I were the leader of the pack, you'd be only mine, I don't share."

Kurt's house was ten minutes away, by car, walking was going to take so much longer. Especially when the street signs aren't well lit and they're walking down half the street when he realizes it's the wrong direction again.

"Besides I think you don't really know your way home. The breadcrumbs must've been eaten in the daylight."

This banter or arguing continues for some blocks, until Kurt runs out of any more comebacks and Blaine feels just happy to be doing something on his own with Kurt.

Recognizing, finally where he is, Kurt stops for a breather on a fence. _Thank God I'm nearly home! _Looking behind him, yes Blaine's still following.

When Blaine does catch up, a little out of breath, Kurt's rest is over and he picks up the pace. Not knowing that he's still got quite a few blocks to go.

_~ and back at the party ~_

Jeff heard the hum of Seb's baby stop down the road. He looks around for the missing two. _Where the hell could they be?_

He passes Thad making out on the stairs, with some chick who's lost her date.

"Thad, girl I don't know, enjoying I hope." She kisses into Thad some more, Thad just waves behind her to where ever, whomever the encouragement came from.

He reaches for the door handle and takes in a big breath, before turning it.

Sebastian bounds up the pavement and is about to knock, as Jeff opens the door.

One hand in his back pocket, trying hard not to lose his cool. "So, Jeff. Have you found my dear boyfriend?"

Not feeling intimated at all, but feeling much smaller than he last saw Sebastian. "Um no. No we can't find him at all."

"And Blaine, did you find him?" Sebastian pushes passed, Jeff turns like he's the turnstile and follows into the lounge room. "Ah, no. Negative on that one too."

They sit, Sebastian elbows on knees, rub of his forehead, smacking of his own cheeks. Loud audible sigh in, "Well, this is just bloody fantastic!" Surprise eyebrow look to Jeff and Nick behind him. Leaning back in the couch, "Where do we start? How did this happen."

Sitting opposite, on another couch. "We were playing spin the bottle and …"

"WHAT!"

"…. and it pointed to Blaine. And Kurt didn't want to play anymore…." _gulp! _"But Blaine wouldn't give in, so he pulled Kurt up to the stage for a song and…."

"For a song, are you serious?" Most intimate, romantic turn on for Kurt. "He sung with my Kurt?"

"No, no. He wanted to sing, and he tried to get Kurt to join him. But Kurt wouldn't join in. He just stood there, while Blaine sang around him. Geeze he can sing well, and then …."

"I think I'd like you to skip some of this."

"Good idea, Jeff shortened version please?"

"Right Nick, well Kurt left the stage and went out that door. Blaine followed, I followed and I left them standing in the doorway there, because Rachel was throwing up by then."

"And?"

"And that's the last time I saw them, maybe an hour ago, or I'm not sure of the time. It's kind of late and the music was really good, you know we have some talented singers in our midst… and …"

"Jeff, I don't give a damn about the music, or your party."

"Have you looked all over the house and out back and around for them."

"Yes Nick, I've looked everywhere. Puck even walked around the block to find them."

"And have we tried phoning again?"

"Yes we tried phoning Seb. Turns out there was a solar flare that wiped out some satellites. So that's why your phones aren't working."

"Well, we best call the police then."


	6. Safe and Sound

_**Little author notes about so much  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ Teenage Dream, sung by Him with Them.  
_**Golly, golly, wow!:**_ I am tickled pink that you like _my_ words. Please review? It's really important for personal growth and would inspire me to something even more wonderful for you. {_although I really write for myself, but yeah, you get the gist_} I'm thinking this will be a SebKlaine play collection of stories, with season 1 to season 4, much like I'm writing of season 5 in And Now, Drum Roll Please! Not that, that collection is SebKlaine.  
_**Warning:**_ This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you. Rated M.  
_**Dedication:**_ To lovers of our dearest characters and actors. Mr DC, Mr CC and Mr GG. Oh hunny hunnies!  
_**Original Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.} _**btw:** my stories are nothing like the writers I mention, I just love to shout out and let you know where I get my inspiration from.

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 6.**

**~ Safe and Sound ~**

Sebastian can not drive home any quicker, one speeding ticket down for the night. He's dropped Nick back at the party, after they went to the Police Station to report Kurt as missing.

He felt more relieved than stupid after filling in umpteen forms, waiting a good hour for a proper interview, in the interview they informed him that Kurt had been found. He was told that he would have had to wait twenty-four hours after a person goes missing, before an official missing persons report could actually be filed.

While the solar flare had messed up certain phone connections, the home security system was still working fine. Connected through ground cables, the police can still see when it is activated and by which resident.

Sebastian's over zealous cousin had put in the top of the line _sneaky lover_ surveillance, so there were two other features that he knew would have been activated if it weren't his Kurt.

Now he finds himself only in half a rush to get to Kurt. A police car had already been dispatched to check on the neighbourhood. The officer phoned in _All fine on the Western Front_.

_~ the people you meet ~_

He's still four blocks to home, when he sees a police car pulling away from the curb, leaving behind some random guy, leaning against the street pole. _Weird!_

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" _Looks like the guy from the bottle shop!_

As he gets closer his assumption is correct, it is the guy from the bottle shop, without his female companion. Sebastian slows and pulls up alongside.

Not just admiring the guyz clothes and obvious _just been roughed up _look, he's genuinely concerned and _ahem_ interested.

"Hello, I saw you at the bottle shop earlier this evening."

"And your point being? Random person picking up strangers on the side of the road!" The guy is on the defensive, just can't help making his own night worse. He leans back against the street pole, folds his arms, lifts one leg and looks around for something better than this _gorgeous hunny_ in a black Porsche.

"I pulled over because this is no place to be hanging around." Swinging an arm out the window, "I'm also a little concerned that the police left you here, when clearly you don't look like you belong."

"Oh I belong alright, that was my brother checking on me and reminding me to buy our _mother_ some candy."

Slightly peeved, but wanting to do right by someone on this annoying night. "Drop the attitude. Look do you want a lift or not?"

"I don't take rides from strangers, thanks anyhow."

"Well I'm not a stranger around here. We have security cameras to protect us." He points above them, "See! Wave to the camera, smile wide because it's rolling as we speak."

Tapping the side of his baby, "Look, I've had a difficult night. Before I go home I want to do one thing right. So get in and we'll swap names as I take you back to your place."

"Ah, no thanks, not interested tonight."

_Can I do anything right tonight? _"Seriously, you're not my type. I have a great boyfriend waiting at home, who won't be happy I'd let you be out here." _Although the appetite I bring back will be appreciated. _"You can't stay here, they'll be back with the next security rounds and then you'll be in trouble for sure."

Tired of so much that's not happened, not looking forward to a long walk home, he takes him up on the offer. Pushing off from the street pole, "Alright then." And he makes his way around to the passenger door.

It's open when he gets there. Sits down in it's delightful bucket seats. "Well I'm tired anyway." Seat belt on. "You, … you look familiar?"

"Saw you earlier, remember?"

"Yeah, no that's not it." Looking at Sebastian sideways, thinking he might not take this ride after all.

"Where to? I could do with getting home sooner, myself."

"Corner forty-five and nine, Cherry Estate."

"Alright then, oh and…" offers hand to shake "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe."

As he grips in with a strong, firm hold, he nearly bounces off but Sebastian shakes _oh so firmly _too. "Bl... Devon, my name is Devon Anders!"

"Devon or Bl-devon? Weird name."

"No, no my name is Devon. I just, … I just got a static shock." _So this is the Fantastic boyfriend? Darn, Kurt's lucky too then._

"Happens once in a while. Well sit back and enjoy the ride."

_~ and he did, boy did he ~_

Resigning his fate to Sebastian Smythe's driving capabilities, knowing a car like this would be cared for and therefore it's passengers too, Blaine just sits back relaxing, taking in the interior and reminding himself that this is where Kurt would be sitting after every school day and other occasions.

Blaine runs his hands slowly over the plush leather seat, one hand on the head rest. Closes his eyes and breathes in scents of leather and differing but complimentary colognes.

His mind wonders if they've ever made out in here? It would be a little difficult, but Blaine could see it possible. Certain thoughts bring a certain problem to the surface, he'll have to swap them then. He thinks to start up a conversation, just to quell his own _difficulty_. "This is a really nice car."

Kind of a wrong move, as Sebastian starts droning on about how he got this car, and it's brief history of life. Blaine can hear the _pitches and love notes_ in his speech.

Knowing what Kurt's lips and body feel like, he transposes himself to being in Sebastian's body and can imagine feeling Kurt's reaction against him.

"Tell me about this boyfriend of yours. How great is he?" _What the hell are you doing Anderson?_

"What, why would you want to know about him?"

"I mean, how fortunately lucky he is, to get to play passenger in here, and you're obviously a good person to strangers, so you must be good to him." _WTF? _Sebastian gives him a hesitant look.

"I'm tired and cold, so I was just wanting to know more of you, than your purchase of a vehicle." Getting slightly pissed now but wanting Sebastian on his side, as the saying goes _friends close but enemies closer_.

"Also wondered what he's like to have been fortunate for a catch like you." _Nice enough save! _"You know, fancy car and all." _Not too flirty, just enough for an ego boost. _

"Well, there's a subject I love even more than my baby!..."

_~ I bet you do ~_

Blaine spends the rest of the drive back to corner forty-five and nine, Cherry Estate, listening to Sebastian's delightfully dreamy voice, discussing something close to both their hearts. KurT, the apple of Blaine's eye and Sebastian's boyfriend.

Sebastian's prized possession, noting that Sebastian's choice of words and lack of using said boyfriend's actual name, highlights his love and dedication.

Blaine's beginning to sense he'll have more of a challenge on his hands, if he intends to break any bond between the two.

Nodding at the right places and appreciating the darkness, Sebastian can't actually see Blaine slightly blushing and somewhat tiring of Sebastian's ownership stake.

"Well, this is me just up here."

"Right, well that was quick." Pulls the vehicle to the side. "You know, you do remind me of someone…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you'd probably get along with my boyfriend too."

"I hardly spoke the whole ride, what makes you think that?" He's standing now, holding the door open and looking down and across to Sebastian.

"Not really sure. There's just something about you, that makes me wonder …." Sebastian's voice trails off, as he sees a glint in Blaine's eye and tiniest of smile beginning.

Blaine coughs, "No, I don't think your boyfriend and I would get along at all. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me, not one bit , thanks, …. you know for the lift." Shutting the door, which makes Sebastian have to open the window.

"No problem, look after yourself. I suppose I'll see you around then?"

Blaine gives a single wave and walks up the lawn to the front door, of his Uncle's house. He'll have to break in the garage, find the spare house key and crash on the sofa.

A light comes on upstairs as Sebastian drives away.

"Excellent, someone else is up. No breaking in after all."

~ X ~


	7. Love Me Tender

_**Little author notes about so much  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ Love Me Tender, by Elvis Presley.  
_**Someone pinch me!:**_ I am really, really happy that you guyz and gals like _my_ gorgeous story of our favourite adorable hunnies.  
_**Warning:**_ _Smooches and more in this Ch._ Rated M. This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you.  
_**Dedication:**_ To lovers of our dearest characters and actors. People with not much to do but be Gleeks, 24/7, life must be so good for you. Here, have some more….  
_**Original Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.} _**btw:** my stories are nothing like the writers I mention, I just love to shout out and let you know where I get my inspiration from.

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 7. **

**~ Love Me Tender ~**

Finally home, Kurt shuts the front door and sits straight down on the floor. Blaine had stopped following when he got to Kurt's letter box and saw him open the door. Kurt turned around, noted he was there and waved automatically. "Bye!"

Then the police pulled up in his drive way. Kurt went over and spoke with them, let them know he was safe and sound, thank you very much. Then they slowly followed Blaine.

Kurt was emotionally exhausted, he just wanted to be in his own bed with his Sebastian, as a security blanket, wrapped around him. He did, kind of, maybe, yeah, he did appreciate Blaine looking out for him.

Eyes closed and nearly falling asleep, he's rested long enough, he lifts himself up to go change. A hot shower would help sooth his shoulders, plug in and filling up for a bath he could lie back and maybe get a little shut eye. His feet ached, wrong shoes for brisk walking.

Soon enough, he could hear Sebastian's baby coming home. It stops a fair way off and then is heard leaving again. Kurt sits up, maybe he imagined it.

He decides on a hot chocolate and snuggle of Miss Belv before going to bed. The little monkey is happy to see him, she's left so many presents.

"Oh, you really are horrible." Necessary husbandry duties done, he gets her some dinner.

Leaning against the table, hands wrapped around his hot cup, sighs deeply, _YAWN! _

"Okay, you little miss. Off to bed again." He'll have the whole bed to himself for a little while.

_~ sweet dreams, mwah ~_

Kurt stirs to cold feet against his, cold hands moving under his jarmies top and pulling at his tummy. "Hmmm, hey Sebastian."

Nuzzles in his neck, kisses soft and sweet, delightful. "Hmmm, hey Kurt. I'm home again."

Turning around, messes his jarmies top up "I missed you so much." Kisses and smooches, and Sebastian unbuttons clothing not required.

"I'm so sorry about tonight."

Kurt returns the unbuttoning favour. Fevered passion back at him, "Talk,… talk later, much later…"

"Okay!" Kisses aggressive, but not too harsh. Pushing, pulling, desires met, needed, wanted, _wanted so …., so much….., so much more…. _"God, I … I missed you so very much!"

"Let's leave God out of this." Rushed breathing, hurried activities, soothing moments while catching up. Sighs of true delight, foreheads bumping as loving thoughts are exchanged.

_~ ECSTACY AND BLISS! ~_

Not everything is about Him. Him, currently known as Devon Anders.

Sure Sebastian might have enjoyed the eye candy that Devon Anders was, is. His morning memory of him pales in comparison to his real true love, the love in his arms right now.

The lover of his heart, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

They'd actually fallen asleep, facing one another, just moments after a certain joined moment of delight. Both exhausted from a party night that should have been spent together, but was spent far apart. Too far apart for both their comfort level.

He plants a deep kiss on the side of Kurt's left temple, and hugs him so tight. Kurt's completely out, off to the land of _dreams of bliss._

Nuzzling into his hair, soaking up his personal selfish time. Kurt is his possession, his property, his life. Looking at their reflection in the mirror, Sebastian sees total contentment. He carefully leans over and picks up his mobile phone. Not really a moment for a selfie, but if he can capture something close of what he sees in the mirror, then try and paint that on a canvas, well, that would be just awesome!

Checks the photo. "Hmmm, not bad at all." A clean photo of them cuddling, modesty covered up.

Closing his eyes, thoughts of last night play in his mind.

_Darn stupid navigational device! _It had said take the third left on the turning circle. So Sebastian turned at the third left, taking him somewhere miles from where he should have been.

He was on autopilot before he realized how in the wrong direction he was travelling.

And then there was no where for him to turn the car around, he'd have to continue for an official turn around location. Darn having such a low height vehicle. If he had Kurt's Navigator, he could have just done a cross country turn around.

Then his baby started spluttering, coughing and complaining. _Daddy take me home! _She seemed to be saying. May be it was a premonition! Sebastian just wanted his Kurt, safe in his arms, safe in both their arms. Definitely something felt wrong.

The night progressed, and the outcome was so different to what they expected. Sebastian has all the faith in the world with the security of their relationship. It doesn't stave off unwelcomed advances from others.

Unwelcomed advances that Kurt finds annoying. Oh yes, being so beautifully gorgeous is such a difficulty.

Kurt starts to stir in his arms, Sebastian releases his tight hug and focuses on the network of nerves that feel their nakedness. "Good morning Babe."

"'morning Seb."

_~ good morning moments of kisses delight ~_

A lazy Sunday is spent doing couples activities, boring housework, catching up on books to feed moments of needing real words. Stories that take them to their other world.

"Cuppa?"

"Sounds good, yes please?"

Finally Miss Belvedere is asleep. "What's say we get her a little playmate?"

"Yes, I think that's probably a very good idea. I don't think we're always home enough for her."

Cuppa's had, more quality cuddle time on the sofa. More lounging back and soaking up some hugs and nibbles of an ear.

Sebastian has Kurt leaning back into him, legs and arms holding him secure. He decides that now is a good time to broach a subject niggling at him.

He leans to just off his ear for quiet conversation, also a certainty that Kurt will listen, captivated. "Kurt, I think it's about time we talked about the elephant in the room."

"What elephant?" pulling Seb's arms tighter around him.

"The elephant subject of that guy, the one from school who's hassling you." Kisses of pensive thoughts. "The same one that I was told hassled you last night. You still haven't mentioned that."

"You want me to tell you of all the occasions I get hassled? I can handle myself, but I love that you're trying to protect me."

"Okay, well not every occasion, just the ones where you need to tell me and the ones that I need to hear about."

No reaction from Kurt, he's just lying back absorbing the sunshine of Sebastian's ego.

Quite a few minutes go by, Sebastian's not sure if he wants more because of concern or if he enjoys the jealousy that rages in himself, when hearing of others vying for his Kurt.

Nibbles of the other ear, "Well, what about last night then?"

"What's there to talk about? It was a loud, fun party, we played games, Rachel got really drunk. Sam pashed with Brit, Santana yelled at everyone. Oh and I got to play spin the bottle, have someone sing to me, argue with me and I got to horribly miss you, who was clearly MIA. What more fun? Hmmm, well… " and Kurt's getting his own brand of being pissed off welling in him bubbling to the surface, "Turns out I chose the wrong shoes for walking in, and we shouldn't rely on driving everywhere because I couldn't find my home in a straight line, from Rachel's. I think I need to drive us around too."

"Why's that?"

"Because there are so many twists and turns that look the same, in the streets, so many familiar trees and letter boxes." He harrumphs a sigh! "I would much rather forget about last night. It was too deep, too long, too upsetting. You know I did try calling you so many, many times."

Sensing Kurt's more than a little upset, Sebastian tries to reign in the good vibes of a lovely Sunday. The jealousy sting missing its mark but calming Kurt down, well that's a game he enjoys too.

"I know you tried. Here, this'll help." He pushes Kurt to rest toward his own knees, and starts massaging his shoulders. As his hands rub some warmth into his shoulder blades, Kurt stretches up and back, falling against Sebastian. He scoots down the sofa a little, just enough to be looking back up.

Stretching out to relieve his own aching back, Sebastian also reaches for Kurt's belt. Leaning down, smiling delightful and choosing the time to share and steal kisses. "Do you want to? You know?"

Feigning wonder "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Sebastian drags his hands up slowly on either side of Kurt, who has bitten his lip trying to not giggle. Sebastian stops when Kurt scrunches up his face, pushes a melody of finger tips into his rib cage.

Kurt pulls in his breath some more, Sebastian stops. Scrunches up his shirt on his tummy and that flips Kurt into fits of laughter.

"Okay, I give up, I give up!"


	8. Suddenly

_**Little author notes about so much  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too. _I own the lap top and ability to type all this.  
_**A** true Gleek will see what words are mine, what aren't and how I've manipulated the four seasons/series around _my_ KurtBastian, with a side order of Blaine.  
_**Song/music choice:**_ All that you read here, if you know the tune, are not my original words. But I hope you can follow along, if you don't know the tunes. SebKlaine are in Dalton Academy Warblers choice Glee club. They're like, rock stars. And I do have the legit album by Hey Monday!  
_**Someone pinch me!:**_ I am really, really happy that you guyz and gals like _my_ gorgeous story of our favourite adorable Hunnies. Even though you're not adding to the reviews section, I suppose quiet clicks of your keyboard or phone, is a beautiful review anyway.  
_**Warning:**_ _Smooches and more aggravation in this Ch._ Rated M. This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you. Slight BadBoy!Blaine ~ _enjoy! _And caution of **Finn** mentions.  
Did I warn a bit of physical pushing and shoving? And slapping? Don't want to ruin anything for you, but there's also a heap of deodorant usage required and mirth.  
_**Dedication:**_ To my new FanFicFriend _Andy_. Nothing like you write, but words of love anyhow. Also to lovers of our dearest characters and actors. And for Gleeks with healthy appetites, appetites for choice food and words.  
_**Original Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.} _**btw:** my stories are nothing like the writers I mention, I just love to shout out and let you know where I get my inspiration from.

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 8. **

**~ Suddenly ~**

_~ tickles and giggles and kisses, and play time over ~_

A shared hot shower, bathroom tidied, dinner time consisting of a chicken salad with white wine. Sprinkles of cashews, pine nuts and currants in among it. One of Sebastian's better dishes.

After dinner Sebastian and Kurt discuss how to tackle the school problem of Blaine.

Where he can, Kurt will get separate classes from Blaine. It might mean swapping subjects, but his concentration is near shot anyhow. Blaine's advances of interest won't be seen as sexual harassment, because so far it has all been seen as something that could as easily be misread.

There's one subject Kurt doesn't want to lose though, the school theatre programme. This subject is too valuable, to him. It is Kurt's favourite subject, very dear to his heart. And so far, he's been getting straight A's.

_~ Monday morning ~_

If it hadn't been for the _morning activities, _shared with his beau, by his side, Sebastian would have thought he were still in his senior year of school. That and also Kurt having commented on the Secretary's last season wardrobe, the replacement of the old computer monitor for a slimmer, this year's new release.

He's only a little nervous, Kurt rubs his back, holds his arm and whispers delightful words in his ear. "Love you." Tapping his feet on the ground, "Love you back."

They've been waiting in the Principal's Secretary's office for ten minutes now. On a whim that the Principal would be available, they'd just turned up. School assembly was on, but Kurt decided he would miss it today.

The bell indicates end of assembly and students pour down the corridor. Sebastian blushes and is thankful his back is to those walking by. Kurt sits side on, brushes a few strands of hair from his collar, turns Sebastian's chin and kisses him gently and then deeply on the lips.

Sebastian only slightly freaks out, "Kurt, what are you doing? We're about to see the Principal, you want us in trouble."

Kurt doesn't pay too much attention to what he's saying, he's watching as Blaine walks away, after prying where he shouldn't have been. Blaine stops at the stairs and turns to spy on him and Sebastian again. Kurt cuddles into Sebastian again, wraps an arm around him, and turns his head away from Blaine.

Sebastian knows his Kurt, he's pouting. He turns to see where Kurt had been looking, but the Secretary's door is opening.

"Mr Sebastian Smythe, about time you showed yourself in my office again." The Principal says with a smile on his face and outstretched hand in respect.

Sebastian and Kurt stand, "Principal, good to see you too Sir." Kurt just nods his respect.

"Okay, well lets take this impromptu but welcomed visit inside." To the Secretary, "Could we please have some coffee and cake?"

"Certainly, I'll be back in a few moments then."

"Have a seat. How can I help you two?"

They explain the delicate problem of Kurt feeling very uncomfortable with Blaine's apparent interest. The Principal agrees that there may not be a case for sexual harassment and that considering they don't want to lodge a formal complaint, he agrees to help facilitate with the student co-ordinator in reassigning Kurt's classes and schedule. It won't be possible to change things today, but the sooner the better, it will happen.

Kurt gives him a list of his preferred subjects to keep and which ones are more elective.

"Well you'll have to stay in your current classes for today. We'll get this hurried up for you. Once this is set though, you won't be able to change again, do you understand Mr Hummel?"

"Yes Sir." They thank the Principal for his time and help, the Secretary for her coffee and cake, and wrap up the visit.

Sebastian, having taken part of the day off decides to take the rest off and start looking for art supplies, so he can make a real start on that surprise painting of that morning photo of the two of them.

For the rest of the day for Kurt, he gets all the assistance he can from Jeff to basically _block _Blaine. Kurt raises eyebrows from many of those who know Jeff's direction of _swing_. Jeff's only a little uncomfortable, Kurt's a good friend though, so he's more than willing to help. After all, he'd met Rachel through Kurt, and they were certainly hitting it off.

At lunch though, Blaine had managed to needle between them in the lunch line. "Don't forget Warblers practice after school KurT?"

Kurt holds his tray steadfast and speaks with a short tongued attitude, "We know all about the timetable, thank you Blaine."

"And you'll remember about that duet too, won't you." A short tempered threat from Blaine, as he steals a few chips from Kurt's tray. He dunks one in some gravy, bites it and double dips it. "Nice chips. See you in class." He taps Kurt's bottom, which makes him jump, turn around and glare at Blaine.

Blaine waits for the eye contact, "See, doesn't hurt to look at me does it? I don't bite … much." Smiles wider, knowing how he affects KurT, seeing him starting to blush. "Besides, when I do bite …" Leans over and tidies KurT's tie, "You'd totally enjoy it."

He rests his sight on KurT's quivering lips, the bottom one being drawn in and under his teeth. "You're gonna be the death of me, KurT Hummel." Blaine sighs, turns and leaves KurT gob smacked and breathing a little more difficult than before he interrupted them.

Turning to Jeff, "I just want to go home, right now."

"We've got two classes and then home time, you can manage that."

_~ end of school bell finally sounds ~_

Kurt has his car back from the shop, so there is no need to wait for Sebastian after practice. Which means, he can also skip practice.

He grabs Jeff, "Come on, lets skip and go to the Lima Bean instead."

"Sounds like a good plan."

_~ At the Lima Bean ~_

Blaine comes across Kurt sitting on his own.

Blaine wearing his signature tight red jeans, body hugging black shirt ensemble, colour matching bow tie. "Hey, you. On your own?"

Rising his head up, knowing it was Blaine, from his shoes, and that damn _dreamy _voice. "Hello Blaine, no Jeff is getting our order."

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes. Having a bad day?"

"Bad week, more like it."

"And it's only Monday, gee you're in for a terrible week then. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Warbler practice?"

"We skipped it, as I see you did too."

"Well, how difficult is it to rehearse something I can sing in my sleep?"

Jeff sits down alongside Kurt. But Kurt gets up "We're leaving Jeff. We just can't keep meeting like this, can we Blaine."

"Oh how I love when you say my name. And with such a bitchy attitude."

"Bye Blaine. Let's go Jeff."

"Bye KurT, see you at school tomorrow." Only a little miffed, "Bye Jeff, see you too."

As they exit the shop, "What the hell Kurt, what was the chance of coming across him here? Why wasn't he at practice?"

"Same reason you and I aren't."

"But we were avoiding him."

"And he was looking for me."

_~ first class Tuesday ~_

"Mr Kurt Hummel to the Principal's office please? With your books please?" The student co-ordinator calls over the p.a.

The class erupt in heckling Kurt with calls of "Someone's in trouble."

"That's enough class, calm down." The teacher knows why he was called, but he doesn't let on.

After Kurt leaves, the teacher signals for Jeff to pair up with Blaine. Much to Blaine's annoyance.

Once at the Principal's office, he meets with the student co-ordinator, who has sorted out his new timetable. However, there is one class he couldn't get out of, due to it being the only class of it's subject. Jeff doesn't take that class, but Blaine does. So until he can rope someone else in for some help, he's going to have to grin and bear it.

"Can't Mr …. keep us separate?"

"You are asking a teacher to keep you anti-social Mr Hummel, and that is not healthy at all."

"But … there are extenuating circumstances that he needs to take into consideration."

"Mr Hummel, no! We have already bent the rules for you too far. You need to stop being so paranoid and toughen up. If and when Mr Anderson does something inappropriate, then we will act further, but until then you will stop behaving like a prima donna at this school." The student co-ordinator is not one for favouritism. "You could always transfer away, if this school doesn't meet your expectations." Hoping he will and hoping he won't take that into consideration. _Young upstart!_

Come lunchtime Blaine is a little bit peeved, not understanding what's going on. He tries to needle into Kurt's atmosphere, but Kurt has taken to keeping his mouth shut and no matter how he tries, Jeff is in the way and then Kurt just gets up to leave.

"Don't go on my account KurT!"

"Well you won't take a hint any other way."

Blaine picks up his tray of food, and moves to the other side of the room. Pissed, miffed, really peeved, he eats what food he can, drinks his carton of milk and very loudly throws his meal tray into the trash can. Those nearby are as startled as those far away. Looking toward Blaine, Kurt can't help but feel annoyed at himself.

From the other side of the cafeteria, Blaine calls out, "DON'T FORGET SECTIONALS TOMORROW, KurT, JEFF!"

_~ oh to sleep so well ~_

He didn't sleep very well. He tossed and turned and no amount of relaxation techniques from Sebastian were helping.

Telling Sebastian it must be some food that was disagreeing with him only settled Sebastian a little. Lying there with his head on Kurt's tummy, listening for any sounds. When none were coming and soft prodding produced no qualms Sebastian took it upon himself for _further investigations._

So many delightful moments later, Sebastian is asleep and Kurt only partially sated.

Miss Belv was scratching at her door, so he gets up to attend to her and make himself some warm to hot milk.

Sitting at the kitchen table again, Miss Belv asleep on his slippers again, his cup empty again, he leans on his pile of tea towels and plays with his phone.

Flipping through photos, he comes to some of Finn. Finn on his own, at their parents wedding, with Rachel, with Kurt. Finn playing football, attempting to dance, singing, wearing Kizz make-up, zombie make-up, boarding a plane, and leaving the plane. Leaving the plane, the wrong way.

It'd been months since then and since the funeral. Even longer since he'd heard his voice, felt his arms around him as they danced on the dance floor.

He ached to hear Finn laughing, to even hear him yell at him. The voice in his head, the one that remembers the arguments they'd had, that one was getting quieter and didn't seem so real. He missed his slightly older, big brother.

He puts his head down on the kitchen table, feels Miss Belv purring through his slippers, closes his eyes and dreams. Dreams of nothing in particular, nothing important. When he wakes up, hours later, with a slight chill on his back, he feels only slightly refreshed.

Putting Miss Belv back to her bed, thoughts of getting her that little playmate noted once more.

He hops back into their own bed, pushes and snuggles into Sebastian's arms. "Hey, geeze you're cold Kurt."

"Yeah, I know. Warm me up, … please?"

_~ kisses to warm, pleasurable things that heat the blood flow, all delightful moments of interruption of a good nights sleep ~_

Wednesday comes, the sun slowly rises to a very big day for Kurt. He already knows it's going to be a challenging day, the longer he can stay in bed the better. But Sebastian has work, so he makes Kurt breakfast in bed and gets himself ready and reluctantly leaves his lover to sleep on his own.

He does, mind you, leave Miss Belvedere's bedroom door ajar. She's settled in just nicely and is adventurous to eventually gravitate to their bed.

The school district have the day off, due to the birthday of the founder of Dalton Academy. Dalton Academy have always taken this day as a personal holiday, and as the years progressed along the surrounding schools joined them.

It was Dalton Academy's choice for the date of the Sectional's competition this year. Their Warblers chose this date as ideal, in the middle of the week and just before the term break.

It'll be an afternoon activity, so Sebastian won't get to see his first Warblers performance, and he's planning on it being his last Warblers performance too. But hopefully he'll enjoy the dvd that he plans on purchasing, and there's always the school mid-year concert this coming Friday night.

**From Jeff: **Don't forget to pick me up this afternoon, my parents can't make it after all.

**From Kurt: **Not a problem, see you at 2pm.

**From Seb: **Love you, you'll do well.

**From Kurt: **Love you back, thanks.

_~ and now, from McKinley High, we have the Troubletones ~_

Four girls swing their legs off the stage, they're dressed in plain red, "Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine,"

three others behind are in cornflour blue military uniforms, complete with military hats, "Candyman, candyman,"

Red ladies, swing their legs up, "Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine,"

Cornflour blue in line together now, whisper, "Sweet, sugar, candyman,"

They perform a standard military Andrew Sisters song. Even now it borders on being so inappropriate, with song of knickers being called panties being dropped because of the size of the soldiers _Ahem!_

Next up will be the Warblers. Jeff and Kurt are limbering up, many others are jumping around excitedly. Blaine is sitting back, watching all the nervous ones and admiring KurT.

He's taken aback by KurT's irrational behaviour and prefers to admire from a distance. Every moment he can get to see him, he doesn't want it ruined, so he just sits by, stands by and breathes. KurT's changed classes for some reason and right now, he's really looking forward to their duet. They hadn't practiced much, but he was confident that they'll nail it.

KurT and Jeff are huddled, he can just make out their conversation.

"Jeff, are you nervous?"

"Don't judge me Kurt. This is really nerve wracking."

"You've done this before though."

"He is going to hit the roof, absolutely hit the blasted roof. I am so freaking out right now. It's one thing to sing live, it's another thing to deceive …"

"Shut up! And calm down, alright. You're going to be fine Jeff."

"What's going on?" They hadn't notice Blaine approach them, they both jump!

"Nothing, nothing's going on _Bl..a..ine_." Slight over pronunciation of Blaine's name from Jeff.

"Are you serious? You look all clammy Jeff. Maybe you want to sit this one out after all."

"No, he'll be fine Blaine." KurT and Jeff are both eyes wide, heart beats racing for different reasons, wishing for the earth to open up and swallow them whole.

Thad, David and Nick are noticing the little get together, so they come over to investigate. Blaine's their number one star, they don't want anything ruining their opportunity.

"What's going on here?" from Thad.

"Blaine, is everything alright?" David, and then Nick, "Do we need a time out boys?"

Jeff and KurT being juniors to Blaine, they'll have to toe the line and do as told, or Blaine'll walk.

Jeff and KurT together, fumble through explaining that, "Everything is fine, don't you worry about that, we're okay, no troubles at all."

_~ and now, please welcome to the stage The Dalton Academy Warblers ~_

They all quickly get into place. Blaine centre stage, KurT on his left, Jeff on his right, the rest scattered around them.

Kurt and Jeff start, "Kinner kinner, kinner kinner,"

Blaine sings so well, so loud "HEY, EY!" The audience start clapping. "HEY, EY,"

The rest of the Warblers join in, "Tonight!" As a choir team, they sway and side step left and right.

Blaine takes the central lead, "You're lipstick stain, on the front above my left side brains," twisting the words and turning to look occasionally at KurT. "I knew I wouldn't forget you,"

Jeff and KurT continue on with background "Kinner kinner, kinner kinner,"

They turn to face one another with Blaine in the middle, as if sandwiched between the guy he has the hots for and the one who keeps getting in the way.

Blaine turns and sings just about straight at KurT, "And so I let you blow my mi.i. nd" He winks at KurT, which makes KurT cough on his part of the song.

A little thrill for Blaine who doesn't falter. Turns to the audience, and the Warblers join him in synchronizing movements, "You're sweet, you move me,"

Blaine turns his back to the audience, the Warblers take up different positions, and KurT and Blaine are surrounded by them. KurT has no idea what they're doing, he tries to sway and dance with them, but they block him from joining and Jeff is on the outside of the circle.

"The smell of you and every single dream I dream," Blaine grabs KurT's hands together and kisses them. KurT pulls them back and mixes in with the Warblers, having found a break in the circle.

Blaine continues on, "I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided you're one of my ki.i. .nd"

The rest of the song continues as Jeff knows of the routine, he's totally flushed and upset, looking to KurT who just doesn't want to do the next song at all now.

"Hey Soul Sister, ain't that Mr Mister, on the radio, stereo…."

KurT joins the ranks of the backing Warblers who push him forward to join in line with Jeff. Blaine pretends to lasso KurT, "The way you can cut and run.."

Eventually KurT just stands and sways pretending to sing until they're done. At the end of the song, he walks off the stage. Humiliated and really disgusted.

The audience applaud with clear delight, from their angle it was fantastic. The music and song blending in with quality dance moves. They're a shoe in to win, just one more song to go.

"KurT, you can't just walk off the stage in mid competition."

"Well Blaine, you can't just touch me whenever you want. Was one slap not enough?"

Blaine pulls him aside of the main thoroughfare, somewhere more private.

"We have to go back on that stage KurT, or the competition will be off."

"Blaine, I'm in a relationship with a really great guy, we've been together for years and your advances are totally unwelcome."

"Gentlemen, you'll have to rejoin the group or forfeit." The stage hand informs them.

"I'm wanting to be professional about this Blaine."

Blaine raises his hands in defeat, "I want us to win KurT. Please come back on and finish the last number?"

"Hands off, interests off?"

"Totally, whatever you want."

"And no matter what happens on that stage you'll finish the song and leave me alone."

"Yes, let's just do this okay. It's one duet, that's all I wanted. I didn't want any others with you, just this one."

"Why me again?"

"Honestly, you've just got a great voice!" _Lying through his teeth now!_

"Very well, behave yourself then."

"After you."

"No, Blaine. After you."

A smile creeps over Blaine's mouth, he loves the idea of KurT telling him what to do. After this performance he'll treat KurT to an apology coffee at the place of his choice.

_~ Ladies and Gentlemen, apologies for the interruption, we will now continue with the final song of the night ~_

The Warblers get into place.

KurT looks directly at Blaine and mouths to him "Promise, cross your heart?" He crosses his heart while asking this.

Blaine can't help from smiling wide, KurT is breaking ranks, talking _to him, to Blaine, on stage! OMG! _

"Promise me!" He demands.

Blaine nods and mouths back, "Yes, okay, I promise." He crosses his heart too.

The music begins, Blaine takes in a deep breath and blows it out, finally he is going to do his favourite song, with KurT. And KurT is willing and giving permission, _finally._

Blaine counts the music bars, counts the Warblers part and begins, "The power lines went out, and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone."

He turns and watches as KurT is to step down and join him. The bars of music continue as do the Warblers.

"All the games you played, the promises you made," Jeff steps passed KurT and walks to just alongside Blaine. "Couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains."

Blaine's watched Jeff walk down, he looks up to KurT, who looks out at the audience and continues with the Warblers in place.

Blaine looks to Jeff, who's mortified and certainly more so than Blaine is.

"Lost sight," he promised KurT he'd continue, and honestly he wants the win for himself anyhow. "Couldn't see, when it was you and me."

Together with Jeff, facing Jeff but looking with death daggers at KurT, "Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light."

Jeff takes up his next position, but Blaine isn't moving, he stays rigid singing at KurT, but they still sing in sync.

"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight," Jeff dares to touch Blaine and turns him toward himself, "But I think I'll be all right."

Jeff takes over, "One day, you will wake up," turns and walks backward on the stage, guiding Blaine away from KurT, "with nothing but your sorrys."

Blaine takes over, loud and professional now, looking straight into Jeff, making his knees wobble, "And someday, you will get back,"

Jeff joins in, and just as loud, "Everything you gave meeeeee."

The whole choir join them "Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light."

Now just Jeff and Blaine, but Blaine's positioned himself in front of KurT again, who is a step above and therefore his eyesight is comfortably over Blaine's gelled hair horizon. He sings on autopilot, but a little blush is inevitable as Blaine is within too close for comfort personal space. KurT can smell his cologne.

"Blow the candles out,"

Jeff, "Candles out," standing alongside Blaine but facing the audience, "looks like a solo tonight."

The Warblers join, "Solo tonight,"

Blaine and Jeff together, and Jeff has his hand again, turning him to the audience, "But I think I'll be all right."

The audience stand and clap, the curtain hasn't even come down, and Blaine storms off the stage. Jeff falls back into Kurt's arms.

The curtain is lowered, they're all cheering one another and clapping their backs. "Well done, terrific job!"

"Oh my God, did you see the audience reaction, it was terrific."

Jeff has been guided to a side seat by Kurt. The two juniors are both perspiring heaps, they take their jackets off and the water marks under their arms are a tell tale sign of their current stress level.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Blaine comes over and yells at them both, his eyes stopping on KurT's face, who won't look at him. Jeff is cringing and trying to hide behind KurT.

KurT holds Jeffs chin and lifts it to get eye contact and share some calming vibes. Blaine grabs KurT by his arm.

KurT turns quickly and pushes Blaine. "THAT Blaine Anderson, was me getting us to win, without your expertise in the driver's seat." Small, nervous smile on his face, giving back to Blaine as good as what he dishes out.

Blaine's flustered, _turned on heaps, _but really stuck for any word to use. He doesn't know what to say, at all.

"AND, Blaine Anderson, Jeff, Nick, Thad, David, my fellow friends and Warblers, that was also my last stint as a Warbler." He grabs Jeff's hand and drags him out to his car.

As they get to the door, Thad catches up to them. "Here, don't forget your jackets."

They both turn, take their jackets and thank him. "I'll see you tomorrow." From Kurt.

Jeff asks, "Can you message us who wins?"

"Yeah, sure I will."

_~ can Friday come any quicker, this is Thursday after lunch ~_

Kurt can't help from thinking, as he watches Blaine coming into the classroom, _"There here is, dreamy as ever."_

This is the class he couldn't get out of, school theatre production, separate from the school Glee club and unfortunately for them both, they're the only ones left to finish their mid year certificate.

"I understand you two had a serious problem last night. You were the talk of the twittersphere and gossip vines." They sit on opposite sides of the classroom, looking stoney faced at the teacher.

Kurt coughs and reaches for his water bottle. Blaine leans on his hand, clearly bored.

"I want the both of you up here, now please." More of an order than a question. They get up, and walk toward her, standing still far apart.

"Well this will be very interesting then. You are both going for your certificate's, which includes a specific production." She hands them their music score sheet with the lyrics.

"You may take a few minutes to read over these, and then you can start rehearsing."

"What?" Blaine is loosening up now.

Kurt is really objecting now, "No way!"

"Yes way Mr Hummel and you will complain not one more time, do you hear me?" She's not one to be messed with. "This song was chosen quite some time back, and before we knew what talented students would be performing."

They go back to their seats, either side of their personal boxing ring, their fight club.

Sufficient time has passed, "Right, well are you ready." The rest of the class have been writing their notes from the board, they now put their pens down to watch the best live theatre since last night.

Blaine rises first, walks slowly to the required locator. Kurt joins, two places to the left of him.

"You have now to rehearse and then I want you to organize a time for yourselves outside of school." She taps her staff on the floor, "Begin."

_~ rehearsal one, done ~_

Despite being told to rehearse outside of school, Kurt refuses, which annoys Blaine. Kurt has put into place, scenarios to prevent getting together with Blaine. So they rehearse the rest of the song, on their own.

At home, relaxing in Sebastian's arms, Miss Belv playing in his lap, Kurt breathes sighs of relief. Other than getting Sebastian's help on Monday, he refuses to talk about school and Blaine Devon Anderson. He's stopped talking about his problems, feeling that he has them under control now.

"Do you think we could enter Miss Belv in a cat show?"

"Well we could enter Miss Belvedere I suppose. We do have her papers." Nibbles of Kurt's ear and kisses softly on his neck. Kurt sighs and flushes, stretching his neck for more.

Sebastian entertains him and releases his desired breath for more than this. "Bedroom, …. um bedroom now."

_~ end of term school concert ~_

Sebastian arrives a little late. He finds his seat, three rows from the stage, nearly front and centre.

"Hi there." He says to Burt and some other parents and partners, that he knows.

He flips through the programme guide and comes to the photo of Devon Anders, but it has Blaine D Anderson written under it. Alongside is Kurt's photo, with his name, Kurt E Hummel under it.

As if on cue "Ladies and gentlemen," the Principal announces, "Please welcome to the stage two of our most talented students, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian coughs as he looks up to see the Principal talking but not looking like he's sharing a joke. "They are part of our prestigious school theatre programme. They are both appearing tonight as part of their studies certificate. Although they will be graded individually and separately, they will be performing a duet." He knew that this class was one that they couldn't get Kurt out of, sharing with Blaine, but he didn't expect that they would be performing together.

The Principal drinks some water from the podium, "This production is in honour of Ms Whitney Houston, whose father was a major contributor to this programme." He walks backward from the centre stage, bowing a little bit, clapping his hands and the curtain raises revealing the two students.

Sebastian looks up at the stage and sees Devon, but the photo in the programme guide lists Blaine D Anderson and the Principal had announced Blaine Anderson.

The Principal said Blaine Anderson and Sebastian's mind is screaming at him "What the?" The penny is now falling into place, Devon Anders is really Blaine Anderson! _WTF?_

Facing the audience Kurt starts off the song, "Share my life, take me for what I am," Jeff and his merry men cheer and clap for Kurt. "'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you."

Stepping out on the stage, facing Kurt just a little, Blaine joins in next, "Take my love, I'll never ask for too much." A section of the audience clap loudly for Blaine, being the lead singer of the Warblers, his supporters love him. It isn't a competition between the singers, so this is allowed. "Just all that you are, and everything that you do." He bows toward them, they cheer him some more.

Kurt slightly turns from Blaine, knowing full well that this is way too intimate a song for him. "I don't really need to look very much further," He'd much rather be singing for Sebastian, as he looks around he finds his Sebastian and starts angling the song in his direction, "I don't want to have to go where you don't follow."

Blaine picks up in Kurt's place, which throws Kurt off making him look toward Blaine, "I won't hold it back again, this passion inside, can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide."

Together they sing, in personal competition but to the audience it appears a perfect dual piece, "Don't make me close one more door, I don't want to hurt anymore."

Blaine steps up and takes Kurt's hands, "Stay in my arms, if you dare, or must I imagine you there?"

Kurt pushes him, "Don't walk away from me, I have nothing, nothing, nothing." Kurt takes a step back and facing slightly to the auditorium.

Blaine steps around and back in front of Kurt, taking Kurt's next line, "Don't make me close one more door, I don't want to hurt anymore."

Knowing the song is just a bunch of words, and if he could imagine Blaine as Sebastian then his professionalism would appear perfect, but he isn't singing his lines, Blaine had flipped the order too many times.

He's singing Blaine's part, "Stay in my arms, if you dare."

Blaine has the allure of adorableness, his mouth is smirking a smile while singing, "Or must I imagine you there? Don't walk away from me."

Kurt, "No, don't walk away from me."

Blaine, "Don't you dare walk away from me."

Together, "I have nothing, nothing, noth…i..n..g."

Kurt knows how Blaine has twisted this song, to say more than it should. He refuses to join in the last verse and faces the audience, ignoring Blaine's continuous, "If I don't have you, you, you, you."

Blaine grabs him by the shoulders and Hollywood dips him, "If I don't have you." Lets him lift up, "Oh, oh, oh…"

The auditorium stand and clap their thanks to the performers and they take appropriate bows.

Sebastian had been sitting watching and admiring his Kurt. His jealousy and possessive card rising significantly in his stomach and heart. Sebastian rises to clap as well.

Blaine and Kurt look around and bow and word out "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Kurt and Sebastian's eyes meet, "I love you." They both mouth words to each other.

Blaine's eyes lock with Sebastian's. They share the knowing look, that his identity is known.

Sebastian mouths "He's mine!" Blaine smiles his cheeky, knowing smile.

The curtain comes down in front of the students, blocking them from the audience now.

"You are a jerk Blaine Anderson."

"And you, are absolutely adorable KurT Hummel."

Kurt turns and stomps off. Blaine watches him leave, knowing his cover is blown with Sebastian but owning the last five delightful minutes. Hoping it could ever happen again.

_~ xXoO ~_


	9. Term Break Holiday

_**Little author notes about so much.  
**__**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme on the telly and you can buy copies of seasons one to four? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too. _I own the lap top and ability to type all this, as well as … ummm….  
_**A** true Gleek will see what words are mine, what aren't and how I've manipulated the four seasons/series around _my_ KurtBastian, with a side order of Blaine.  
_**Song/music inspiration: **_Come what may, sung by Darren Criss and Chris Colfer in Season four. All that you read here, if you know the tune, are not my original words. But I hope you can follow along, even if you don't know it.  
_**Someone pinch me!:**_ Didn't get pinched, or slapped, or anythang {_darn it!_}, but I know reality. And reality is, this story is loved and wanted and here's a lot more … I am really, really happy that you guyz and gals like _my_ gorgeous story of our favourite adorable hunnies. Even though you're not adding to the reviews section, I suppose quiet clicks of your keyboard or phone, is a beautiful review anyway. And it just keeps getting better.  
_**Warning:**_ You might want some antihistamines, if you've got aminal fur allergies. _Smooches and more aggravation in this Ch._ Rated M. This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you.  
_**Dedication:**_ To my new FaceBookieFriend, you know who you are. I'll _{sigh!}_ never meet anyone massively famous, because just a little celebrity in my world of oxygen and I near died from a fan!heart!attack. Also to lovers of our dearest characters and actors. And for Gleeks on their holidays of anything.  
_**Original Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.}  
__**Second Inspiration: **_Kiss me goodbye by _rakasklaine _from this site. Her version of Klaine, would be by far my absolute favourite. Her version of Blaine, has my heart strings pulled tight. So after you read this, I recommend you read her story. _Trust me, you'll see what I mean. It's in my fave stories and I think my fave authors.  
_**btw:** my stories are not totally like the writers I mention, I just love to shout out and let you know where I get my inspiration from.

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 9. **

**~ Term Break Holiday ~**

~ _oh, um!_ ~

_Blaine's eyes lock with Sebastian's. They share a knowing look. Sebastian mouths "He's mine!"_

_Kurt tries to move, something is holding him back._

"_You are a jerk Blaine Anderson."_

"_And you," Holding Kurt in a tight embrace, preventing him from showing the emotions of rejection. Blaine runs the back of a finger over Kurt's cheek and traces around his quivering lips. "…are absolutely adorable."_

_He wanted to make a big exit and leave, but those honey brown pools, with occasional blinks with such long lashes were holding him in a trance. And those darn lovely, welcoming and soft lips, were coming his way, once more. Kurt hitches his breath …_

~ _little miss beautiful ~_

With Sebastian having to work Monday to Friday's, Kurt begins his term break holiday with investigating putting Miss Belv into cat shows.

He's hesitant and excited about this new passion. He loves their little miss, as much as Chris Colfer loves his own kitty.

So the excitement is from showing off their beautiful family member. The hesitation is from the competition and meeting new people. Despite appearing bold and super confident, inside he's really quite shy and reserved. Appearances can deceive, his relationship with Sebastian has him grounded.

He enrols in grooming classes, buys lots of accessories, text books and clothes that are allowed to get a lot of cat fur on them. He sighs at the amount of paper work that needs to be filled and filed, thankful that her registration papers are mounted like a birth certificate on their family photo wall.

Two full days of phone calls, visits, browsing and shopping and suddenly he feels that this new hobby is going to be as time consuming as school.

_~ an artist in the making ~_

With Kurt preoccupied with Miss Belvedere's new career, Sebastian spends some of his work day getting familiar with his new art supplies. Having printed the photo of him and Kurt from a certain morning, he is really looking forward to making the canvas come to life. Coming to life with his paint strokes of oil paints on one canvas and water colours on another.

He has some of his work office set aside as a make shift studio.

He is yet to find a reputable art teacher. The first one, was a good painter, but not a good listener. Not taking Sebastian's hints, the teacher really thought he was into art just for a good _f…!_

Two punches later, Sebastian was flipping through the phone directory for another teacher.

_~ mr shutterby ~_

With Kurt only in one of his classes and definitely pissed at him for taking advantage of the end of term school concert, _oh _and clearly or seemingly {to Blaine}, not enjoying any of his advances and definite miss's, he decides to throw himself back into his favourite elective studies.

Often wondering what life was like before Kurt _I don't like Blaine _Hummel existed, he tries to focus on the subjects he had before Kurt came into his classroom life.

Just trying to remember what any of that previous life was like, suffocates his breathing and warms him throughout his _God made perfect male _parts.

When he first saw Kurt, at the Lima Bean, he felt like a wild animal caught in a car's headlights. He even found the images in Twilight similar, that of when the deer is aware of Edward seeing it and then of when Bella's scent was thrown at Edward, from that fan. Those moments are just like how Blaine was entranced, by the sight of Kurt _Ecstasy is how I'll make you want me _Hummel.

Blaine finds himself, this beautiful Wednesday morning, on his grandfather's porch, getting familiar with new photography equipment. Well, new for him, it was left to him by his grandfather and now he found a real need and desire for using it.

The elective subject is photography. The class assignment is a portfolio of 24hrs during term break. The teacher hadn't been specific enough, so Blaine has decided to make a collection of photos during the break and put a story together of 24 hours.

"Hi Blaine." Jau calls as he comes up the path. The old man is good friends with Blaine's grandfather and secretly, wouldn't mind having Blaine as a grandson of his own.

"Hey Jau, how are you?" Pleasantries shared, they go inside to discuss, in more detail what they'll be doing together.

Jau is a judge in the local Cat Society, Blaine is going to accompany him during the break. Blaine'll have to be in as much of the back ground as possible, so as not to distract owners and competitors and also to get the best natural photos of all involved.

_~ click! ~_

_The midnight moon shines down on the world, the blue neon lights bounce in the foggy atmosphere. The air is crisp at 10:26pm, Blaine sits resting on a single swing seat, just holding himself still._

_He sings gently, whilst reminiscing and wishing upon the stars above. "Never knew I could feel like this…" a sigh! "like I never seen the sky before." As he watched Kurt walk down the stairs at Dalton, he so wished Kurt had seen him too. "…want to vanish inside your kiss." He leans in, to steal a first kiss, "Seasons may change, winter to spring,…" Kurt could have rejected him, Blaine gave him a moment, "…but I love you. Until the end of time." But he didn't pull back, and then, their lips, met. "Come what may, … come what may..ay." Kurt's lips were shocked, resistant, soft then very welcoming, feeding Blaine back. He lifted his hand to hold him steady, and he did the same. "I…I will love you, until my dying daaay!"_

_Kurt sits against the headrest of their bed, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." Tucking his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect pace." He leans down to his sleeping lover, a kiss to his forehead. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." He delicately sweeps the hair from his eyes. "It all revolves around you."_

_He snuggles down, hugging a leg around and pulling him in. "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side…"_

_Blaine gets up, wiping a tear from his cold cheek. "Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide…" Kurt looks out the window as the snow gently falls, "But I love you,…" _

"_I love you…" he puts his hand on the door knob. "Until the end of time."_

"_Come what may…" Kurt wipes another tear away._

"_Come what may…." Blaine looks back. "I will love you." Kurt looks to him, "I will love you."_

Kurt kisses him passionately, rolls on top, pinning his arms above and a leg on either side.

"Babe?" Kisses strong and delightful, demanding and rough. He takes what Kurt gives him, having awoken from a sleep of no dreams. Kurt's hands grab his and pull them to his buttocks, indicating what he wants. Returning to his lover's head, Kurt holds tight and demands more passion.

Their breaths are ragged, in time with their heart beats, he pushes his fingers in and pulls Kurt down to him as he pushes himself up.

A moment stolen when Kurt lifts to change the angle, "Babe?"

Kurt wakes up, Sebastian kisses him just as forcefully and takes over…

_~ hmmm! ~_

He's been sitting in his office, staring at the photo for a while now. The phone keeps ringing, he refuses to answer it, until he's got some angle to start this little art project with.

Looking at the paints, brushes and canvas, he questions how to continue. "It can't be that fucking hard." Annoyed at himself for not paying more attention during art classes.

"Mr Smythe?" His assistant calls over the p.a. "Yes." "There's another art teacher on the phone for you."

He snaps the phone up, "Hi there, who is this?" And so, on to art teacher number two.

This teacher lasts a little longer than the first one. This one manages to show Sebastian his glorious art supplies. He is a lot younger than Sebastian, looking like a protégé. His art case consists of varying coloured chalks, oil pastels, different lead pencils, erasers and sharpening tools.

Showing the teacher his first attempt, they both look at the painting with disgust. "I really think a five year old could have done much better than this."

"I think you might very well be correct there."

The teacher discusses with Sebastian how to look at the subject that he wants to paint. Look at it with depth of shades and colour, not just as a flat image.

He clears the work station of clutter, putting plain art paper down. "We'll use these pencils first, make some outlines…"

"That seems even more childish." Sebastian complains.

"Pay attention, stop interrupting and you just might learn from me." The annoyingly nasal twit is getting under Sebastian's skin. "Here, you hold the pencil this way, on this angle, and feel your energy flow into the extensions of yourself…."

That's all he manages to say, as he grabs Sebastian's hand, in demonstration. Unfortunatley for the protégé, Sebastian's gaydar and warning system are on high alert.

Sebastian goes to his office desk, writes out a cheque. "Here, this is for two lessons. Thanks anyhow." He walks out, telling his assistant to escort the art teacher out, and goes to meet Kurt.

_~ afternoon delight ~_

The day starts so early for Blaine. The alarm clock had chimed at 6am, one very hot shower and a hot breakfast later, he's feeling that life is about to take on a great change. There is something in the air and having enjoyed getting to know Jau, with sharing his love of cats and his own love of photography, the two enjoyed their day yesterday.

Today he'll be meeting some owners with their little treasures.

The sun is just rising, throwing it's morning light to reveal water droplets on the tips of grass blades. In among the blades are many spider webs, that appear to be crocheted by delicate ...

The water droplets appear like bright diamonds, sitting atop green stems. A few clicks of his camera. "Perfect."

A magpie warbles in the tree above him. He looks through the camera eye, clicks quietly some more. Personal satisfaction and selfish moments are growing. "This is going to be one fantastic day."

He puts the camera away, and starts the four block walk to his grandfather's house. Jau will be meeting him there at 9am.

Lunch time rolls around and they pack up the first room of participants. A class of four, being shown how to brush their cats correctly. How to feel for aches and pains, that a cat may not complain about.

How to choose the colours, in accessories, to compliment your cat's own colours and personality. Blaine quietly clicks away with his camera, as the owners play with different toys with their cats. Engaging photos with sweet sighs and giggles from some owners.

It had been a great morning, but he feels something in his bones, that something even more wonderful is going to happen today.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Jau enquires.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little preoccupied. And more so than just your photography. You seem to have something on your mind." Knowing Blaine's single, adorable and clearly pinning for someone, worries Jau.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine blushes, he admires the old man, but that's as close as his comfort level allows for familiarity. "I finished an English assignment last night, and now I'm changing tactics." He doesn't want to share his thoughts with him, not really.

And his thoughts are a mixture of dreams of Kurt, mixed with a novel he's been reading. A novel that has him too interested in Kurt. He tries another angle to quell the old man, "I also forgot how much I enjoy photography and miss it."

Sharing the load of accessories, his camera hanging from his neck, they make their way down the corridor to the next activity room. "I have to put myself in a zone of deep thoughts and think of angles for letting the photos come by themselves."

"Well, I think you're doing a marvellous job."

"Thank you."

They come in to the next room. It consists of two participants. Jau introduces Blaine and explains what he'll being doing with them, over the next week and a bit.

Blaine smiles wide at who he recognizes. _Oh my God, No!_ He thinks.

Who he recognizes, half smiles back as he too remembers the _hunny_ in front of him. _Oh my God, No!_ He thinks too.

They nod hello to one another.

Jau greets the class of two. He explains to them how to hold their cat and how to let the judge take control of the animal.

Blaine clicks quietly in the background, from distances and many different angles.

The sweetie he knows, is very engaged with his cat. His cat who is clearly a loved little Miss. Gentle scratches under her chin, she purrs. Blaine captures more personal and intimate photos of the two. The owner kissing the top of her head, cooing and the cat soaking up the _love_.

Her markings are distinct, the owners markings are distinct too. Blaine sighs and blushes.

It wasn't missed by the participant. "Surprised to see me, Blaine?"

"Ummm, yeah, I am." They're both clearly a little rattled by the other's presence. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, not really. Just, you know, try to keep everything civil?"

"Sure, yeah sure." Raises his eyebrows a little. "You too?"

_~ purrrrr ~_


	10. Term Break Holiday part 2

_**Little author notes about so much.**_  
_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
**A** true Gleek will see what words are mine, what aren't and how I've manipulated the four seasons/series around _my_ KurtBastian, with a side order of Blaine.  
_**Song/music inspiration: **_Perfect, sung by those two hunnies in one of the eps. I'm Glad You Came, sung by him and them up on the stage in one of their comps.  
_**Warning:**_ _Smooches and maybe need for antihistamines in this Ch._ Rated M. This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you.  
_**Original Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.}  
__**HUGE**** INSPIRATION:**_ The statistics for this story have my mind BLOWN!BABY. So here's some more, I found ...

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 10. **

**~ Term Break Holiday part 2 ~**

Blaine sits under a huge oak tree, the afternoon sun occasionally penetrating the thick canopy.

_He_ watches Blaine for a little while, wondering if he should join him. Blaine's looking through his camera of photos. Deep in thought, he doesn't notice a certain someone approaching.

Getting closer and from the angle he's on, he can see the images Blaine is clearly admiring, tracing a finger over the one of him kissing the head of his little Miss. He chooses this as an opportune time to interrupt.

"Hey Trouble, how's it going?" Throwing himself down and wrapping his arms around Blaine.

With a wide smile and laughter in his voice, "Hey Jaxon, what a coincidence."

"Yeah."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Third week…" Blaine, so far, hasn't shown any dislike to Jaxon continuing where they finished off from last time. He takes the camera from him and places it in the open case.

Mesmerized and hormones swirling, Blaine allows Jaxon to lean them back and down onto the grass. He looks deep into Blaine's honey brown eyes, Blaine looks into his adorable darker brown ones.

Smiles from a moment ago fade, replaced with desire and lust…

_~ ahh sweet memories shared ~_

toKurt: Where are you Babe? {furrow face}

toSeb: Still home {puzzle face}

toKurt: On way, don't go anywhere. {winky eye}

toSeb: Okay. Love you. {dripping love heart}

toKurt: Love you more. {puckered lips}

Brake engaged, Sebastian comes home for an hour or two.

"I thought you had one of those classes with Miss Belvedere today?" He puts his keys on the hook and joins Kurt in the living room on the sofa.

Kurt's wearing Finn's blue polo jumper and Finn's sweat pants, that are way too big. He's eyes are a little puffy from crying today, but he's happily playing with Miss Belv.

"I had a little setback, so we'll go next time. Not that I'm unhappy to see you but why are you home? " He pulls Sebastian in for cuddles and smooches. Miss B sits preening herself.

Laying back, Sebastian pulls Kurt on top. "Well I had a bad appointment and needed cheering up, and we know how you cheer me up Babe!"

"We certainly do, Olly, we certainly do."

_~ oh sweet love ~_

Sebastian can hear his phone ringing from downstairs, he looks to the bedroom clock. "Damn!" He's missed two appointments this afternoon.

"Sebastian?" Kurt mumbles in his sleep, nestled into Sebastian's shoulder with an arm around him.

He sweeps Kurt's hair from his forehead and rubs an ear lobe, a favourite soothing show of affection. Kurt stirs a little, humms happiness and smiles.

Starting to pay attention to the little art classes so far, Sebastian looks at the reflection differently. He doesn't just see them in bed with is foot poking out of the blanket. He sees shapes and colours of varying degrees.

Of his foot, he smiles of its size, then the edge of the bed, the way the blankets drape over, the way the blankets are a mixed mess and become bumps with their legs underneath, Kurt's bottom hidden but visible through the material of thought. A knee on either side of Kurt's hips and then Sebastian's arms. One around Kurt's back, just above the blanket edge, his hand with five long stems.

Leaning for Kurt's phone, a more intimate photo this time. This photo is way more passionate and he can feel a connection of love and wanting it to come to life. The way the light falls on Kurt and himself. Sebastian has finally found his muse.

Looking at his own features, in the mirror, he looks directly at himself. "How fortunate are you Sebastian Smythe?" No answer, until his eyes fall back on Kurt. Kurt, wanted by Blaine, loved and adored by Sebastian, Jeff, Rachel and his friends. Admired for being talented, brave …. The son of Burt and the apple of Sebastian's eye.

Sebastian's not insecure, not really, but there is something happening with Kurt, with Blaine, and although Sebastian is reaping the rewards, he's getting slightly pissed off.

He's also getting a little worn out. A strong well of jealousy and possession bubbles, he hugs Kurt tighter.

_~ xXOo ~_

Blaine and Jaxon are sharing an early dinner at a certain diner.

Expecting rejection Jaxon asks anyhow, "I don't suppose this meant anything did it?"

Surprising himself, "Actually, it's the most enjoyment I've had in a while." He watches and lets Jaxon reach over and interlace their fingers. "What are you doing tomorrow night? There's a Warblers' party and I don't have a date."

Jaxon lifts Blaine's fingers to kiss, smiling as he nibbles his pinky, "Sounds great, what time should I pick you up?"

Blaine certainly can't deny the emotions swirling and sucking him in, when Jaxon does that with his pinky, he knows most of his _take-me _spots. He thinks how he could do with some arm-candy, and a distraction of how much he really wants Kurt.

Jaxon will be the ideal date, they go back with a bit of history, enough to be comfortable with each other and know their expectations.

Blaine could do with a fling for the term break, until he has to see Kurt again. Seeing as how Kurt has left the Warblers, he isn't expected to attend the party.

_~ click ~_

Thursday morning has Kurt making eggs and bacon for their breakfast, sunny side up. He's folded Finn's clothes and they sit in a box on the table. As Sebastian comes in, Kurt moves the box to a chair.

"What's with the box?"

"Compartment application."

"What?"

"I'm just preventing setbacks. I miss him too much, I don't think he'd really be that happy with me being so sad."

"You're right. Rachel is moving on and you should too." Sebastian had a love-hate relationship with Finn, he was a good big brother to Kurt, when he was around Sebastian tried to hold his tongue. Now, he just wishes they'd all get over him and just get on with life. He wouldn't dare voice his opinion though, it would be hurtful, and he cherishes Kurt too much for that.

Breakfast chores shared, conversations of their day continue. "So what do you have planned, while I'm making us money?"

"Jeff is coming over and we're going to get our homework assignments done, or well, started. I wish you'd come with me tonight?"

"I told you, I've got that meeting tonight, but you'll have Jeff with you."

"He's not the same, I can't cuddle and kiss him. Besides he'll have Rachel with him." Pouting he throws a tea towel around Sebastian and pulls them together.

Hearing on the gossip vine, that Blaine has gone away, Sebastian isn't too worried about _that_ problem. "I heard a certain someone has gone away for the week."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks side on, "Where did you hear that?"

"Never you mind, I've got my good sources. If I thought there was any cause for concern, do you think I'd be letting you go without me?"

Thumping his arm, Kurt then smacks Sebastian's bum. "You've been naughty!"

"Stop that, I've got to get ready. I can't miss any more appointments …"

_~ ouch! ~_

While Sebastian's at work, Kurt and Jeff study. Miss Belv plays with Jeff's laces and Rachel interrupts with umpteen text messages to Jeff.

"Jeff, I swear I'm gonna throw that phone out if you don't stop!"

_~ beep, beep ~_

Blaine spends his day going through the photos of time spent with Jau. The old man has taken a shine to him, he needs to discourage _that_. Another reason to date Jaxon.

Sorting through the photos, he chooses five of each cat, some with it's owner and some on their own.

The ones of Jaxon and his little Miss, he decides he only likes one photo. It's the one of Jaxon kissing the top of her head. It seems to be a photo of beautiful intimacy of Jaxon. His little Miss is lapping up some love and for a moment, Blaine wonders what a photo of Jaxon kissing him would look like.

He starts to write some notes, a little plan coming to mind. He needs to see if his camera comes with an automatic function. He humms, wondering how _sexy_ it would be, making out, getting it on, with the click of a camera for mood music.

A quiet day of concentration, occasionally interrupted with a message from Jaxon, now he has to choose the right outfit. He wants to look good for Jaxon, but not lead him on too far.

toJaxon: What colour are you wearing tonight?

toBlaine: Any colour you want me in. Nude?

toJaxon: Those denim jeans and _that_ blue jumper.

toBlaine: Yes still got them.

It's what he wore on their first date. Jaxon wanted to impress Blaine, and Blaine was certainly impressed, and impressed and very impressed. They _impressed_ for hours that night.

Lifting up clothes and pushing aside hangers, he comes to his own denim jeans, worn at the knees. Looks and finds the tan leather belt that matches his tan leather shoes. It's a casual party, so the loose fitting white shirt will be fine.

He checks the pockets, yep that unopened condom is still there. He throws it in the bin, throws the clothes to one side of the bed, as he lies down and reaches to the other side for a fresh one.

Yawning, he closes his eyes, just for a little moment, Blaine's mind hits the repeat button, _of that first date …_

* * *

_**Coming up: **__"I bet you …?" Shocked and annoyed, Kurt eye-balls Blaine, "We don't …!"_


	11. A Warbler Party

_**Ownership Disclaimer:**_ Glee – the real programme? Unfortunately, not mine, yet! {but I have s1 to s4 on legit dvd}. I read SebKlaine, beta SebKlaine, breathe and just love SebKlaine. …infiltrations of all this SebKlaine love and Glee love is bound to happen. Ownership and recognition where it's due, and… what's mine is mine too.  
**A** true Gleek will see what words are mine, what aren't and how I've manipulated the four seasons/series around _my_ KurtBastian, with a side order of Blaine.  
_**Song/music inspiration: **_Perfect, sung by those two hunnies (Chris Colfer and Darren Criss) in one of the eps. I'm Glad You Came, sung by him (Grant Gustin) and them (The Warblers) up on the stage in one of their comps. Again, I hope you can follow the story, if you don't know the tune of the song used.  
_**Warning:**_ Rated M. This is SebKlaine. Sebastian and Kurt are the main pairing. If you can't stomach these two main characters, with Blaine in an AU, then this might not be a collection of stories for you.  
_**Trigger Warning: **_Tissues for Finn mentions, might be a good idea. We all miss Corey. FxF angst.  
_**Original Inspiration: **_Deliver Me by _smellslikecraigslist_ from the other yummy fan fic site of Sebklaine. From that story, my whole world changed, once more. _{psst, that author is going to finish the other great fic, A Change In The Weather, for cacophonylights.}  
_

* * *

**SebKlaine ~ Chapter 11.**

**~ A Warbler Party ~**

After getting changed Blaine twiddles with his camera. It has many features and functions. Timed still photos are possible, so he thinks to try some different poses.

Posing for the mirror he tires and just stares at the reflection of his room, the closet behind him.

At times, he had felt that Jaxon wanted their previous relationship kept in the closet. That's one major reason Blaine ended it with him.

It's a great metaphor, turning around he creates a blank canvas in his closet. He pulls all the clothing out. He's left with a white wall, and items on the floor of it, a musical instrument case, a travel bag on wheels and a square booster seat. He tries to remember the way Jaxon was looking at him, the first time Blaine acknowledged how he made him feel inside.

Just trying to remember those feelings, make the butterflies swarm in his stomach. The memory of Jaxon's eyes, captivated Blaine that _he_ was _the only _person in the world, no one had ever made him feel that way. That Jaxon was _the _most perfect, adorable and desired person, and Blaine wanted him so badly.

He positions the camera, not wanting to let the moment pass him by, on the whim of inspiration thrown into overdrive and trying to reign in reality.

Camera positioned, timer set, he quickly scoots into the wardrobe, hurries for his own position and the camera shutter clicks. Easier to roll out, he reaches for the camera, in his excitement it falls over. "Oh, damn it!"

Scrambling and then sitting on the end of his bed, he checks the camera, but it won't turn on. Throwing himself back on the bed, he exhales in exasperation. Enjoying the feel of lumpy blankets under his back, he closes his eyes and growls at himself.

His phone starts to ring, too annoyed to answer it, not wanting to speak with anyone just now, he ignores it and goes to shower.

_~ soap, lather, rinse, dry, hair gel, deodorant, cologne ~_

Assignments started, progressed and some finished. "So I'll pick you up at 7pm, then we'll swing by and pick up Rachel and then on to Thad's?"

"Jeff, I might drive myself and meet you there instead." Knowing that this is really a Warbler function, Kurt isn't feeling super confident, driving himself is one way to take control and regain some.

"Alright, but don't pike out. The guyz really don't want you to leave us." Gathering his books up and putting them into his bag, he stops to look at Kurt. "Is this to do with Blaine, 'cause you know he's gone out of town with his grandparents?"

"Yes, I heard he'd gone away for the week, but no, it has nothing to do with him." He tidies up Jeff's collar on his coat, fixing up his scarf as well. "I'm just a little sad, but I promise I'll be there and I promise to try to enjoy myself, and I promise…"

"Promise you'll reconsider not leaving the Warblers?"

Kurt throws his arms around Jeff in a brotherly bear hug. "I'll think about it." Kissing Jeff's forehead, needing a replacement brother, he turns him around and escorts him to the front door. "I'll see you tonight."

As Jeff goes to say something, his phone beeps an incoming message.

_~ check message, get pushed out the door ~_

Making his way down and around the corridor to their room, Kurt wonders about what to wear. Now that Blaine is out of the picture, he'll be able to wear what he wants without thinking too much of impressing anyone.

He settles for the skinniest black jeans with a red and black shirt. One that shows off his muscles, one that Sebastian loves him in. If Sebastian can't be there with him, he'll be there in his mind.

While waiting for his dinner to cook, he looks through his emails, there's one from the Cat Society. It has some photos of classes that he missed that week. The photos are really good, taken by a visiting photography student, whose name is suppressed. There are articles alongside the photos. Hopefully, Kurt and Miss Belv will be there next week, and hopefully the student will photograph them too.

After his shower, he decides on a different outfit. Going to his wardrobe, he smiles with delight finding his white skinny jeans, white shirt with the silky black bow tie and fave off white fluffy jumper. It'll feel like he's stepped out of the Madonna era, but it's a collection of him, dressing as cute as he can. Standing in front of the hallway mirror, he admires how young he looks in this getup, but something is out of place. He turns around a few times, checking from one angle and another. Shoes, he needs the right shoes. The correct pair for this outfit he finds at the bottom of the shoe box. Pulling them out they're scuffed and out of shape, he can fix that by putting them in front of the heater and over stuffing with some socks.

He goes to their room and pulls out a few pairs of socks, some for the shoes and a pair for him. Fixing them in place, he looks for the white shoe polish. After another half hour, he is finally ready. Looking again in the mirror, something is still not right? Checking his guy liner is applied correctly, something Jeff and him started doing recently, wearing makeup to parties. His fringe isn't as low as he remembers when he last wore this getup. His hair! Kurt takes his jumper and shirt off, goes to the bathroom and rewashes it, styling it back into a boy child look. He uses more styling products to hold it down, than he remembers he used to.

Finally! Finally, he's ready. Another check in the mirror, a wink to himself, a splash of Sebastian's favourite cologne, of him. And if Sebastian should happen to turn up, after all, well he's certain to raise that jealousy card higher.

_~ x x x ~_

toKurt: Have a good time Babe!

toSebastian: Will do. Call when you're finished. {attached photo looking down at Kurt in his adorable whiteness, wink and pursed lips}

toKurt: _Shit_, you look so hot!

toSebastian: I feel real hot too! {attached timed photo of Kurt hands on hips, leg kicked in the air, smiling oh so cute at the camera}

toKurt: _Oh F…..!_

Kurt's chest swells, as does _his…! _Hand over his mouth, he laughs knowing full well Sebastian will be _thinking _of him during his meeting. Pocketing his phone, picking up his keys, the landline phone rings, he ignores it, sighs and leaves.

Turning on the car stereo, adjusting his seat belt and turning the key, a favourite song comes on. He adjusts the volume to loud, alters the balances of bass, front and back. As he pulls out of the drive, the moon catches his eye just above their house.

He just sits, listening to the song and pondering.

_The sun goes down, … the stars come out, … and all that counts is here and now, … my universe - will never be the same, … I'm glad you came._

Checking out a few stars he thinks a silent prayer, that all will go well tonight. He doesn't want to get drunk but he wants to relax. He doesn't want to be the centre of attention, but he doesn't want to be ignored.

_You cast a spell on me, … you hit me like the sky fell on me, … and I decided you look well on me, .. so let's go somewhere where no one else can see, … you and me._

The last party he'd been to, in this outfit, without Sebastian, Finn had been there. And now Finn isn't here, he's nowhere.

_Turn the lights out now, … I'll take you by the hand, … and do another drink, … can you spend a little time, … time is slipping away, … away from us, so stay, stay with me, … I can make you glad you came._

He smashes the music off!

Kurt's heart wants to return inside the house. Incoming phone call vibrates his back pocket. Pulling the brake he pulls out the phone and sees it's Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm fine Kurt, I, … I just wanted to make sure you're still coming tonight?"

"Yes, I'm just about to leave. I should be there in about half an hour."

"Great, … and Kurt?"

"Yes Rachel."

"I need a hug when I see you." She sniffles.

Kurt sniffles too, "I need one too."

_~ tissues ~_

Feeling a little foolish, Sebastian walks into the art hall. It smells of turpentine, oil paints and old lady's perfume.

Some participants have set themselves up at the easels, some are by the drink cart. One participant sits on a couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, slippers on and what looks like a glass of white wine in his hands. He drinks as if it's juice, so maybe it isn't wine after all but Sebastian is certain that the look in the guyz eyes are a little drunk looking, he knows that look very well.

"Hi there." Squeaks a shorter-than-he young blonde woman. "Welcome, what's your name?" She has a clipboard and pen in hand, must be the roll.

"Hi, Sebastian Smythe." She's pretty, he smiles at her. "And you are?"

"I'm Katia, I'm your Art Instructor." She ticks his name off, offers her hand, flutters her eye lashes as she involuntarily blushes. "What are you hoping to do, with this class?"

She walks him to her desk, indicates a chair for him and sits down herself. He holds his art supplies on his lap, looks at the chaos on her desk, and tries to think. "Well, I have a certain photo that I want to make a painting of. That's my main aim."

"Ooh, do tell me?" Hands clapped under her chin, looking very interested and excited. Eyebrows raised, or are they drawn on, he wonders?

He pulls out the print out of him and Kurt in bed. Kurt sleeping in his arms, his own knees clearly evident through the blanket, on either side of a sated Kurt. Although Sebastian remembers he was rested and down from his _personal high_, currently he blushes thinking it looks a little too intimate to share with her.

He hesitates, "I, … ummm, it's kind of very personal."

"Then it's probably ideal,…" she grabs for the photo like a child wanting a balloon from a bunch of them. "Gimme, gimme then."

He hands it over, hand shaking a little as she snaps it from him. He can't help from hiding his face behind his hand, and peeks through the fingers at her.

She smiles and turns the photo to different angles. She goes to speak but stops, putting her fingers to her lips, looks back at the photo and blushes herself. "Umm!" Is so far all she can manage.

She puts the photo down on her messy desk, opens a drawer, pulls out a business card and hands it to him. "This is my step brother's business card. If we can't make you magically create this on to canvass, then he has the printing equipment to transfer and make something similar possible."

He takes the card and the photo. "Wow, thank you."

Fanning herself, "Thank you, phew!" She stands, "OKAY CLASS! Let's get started."

While Kurt drives to meet up with Jeff and Rachel at the party, Blaine waits for Jaxon to pick him up, Thad and the other Warblers are setting up party music equipment and meeting guests. It seems that their sister school of Crawford Country Day glee club, the Canaries, have also heard about the party and are arriving with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

What is supposed to be a small party is quickly turning into a much larger one. Thankful that his parents aren't home, Thad orders more pizza and party food.

Sebastian appreciates having had an earlier dinner, the clock is showing that he's been there for just on two hours, but it feels like less time. They still have half an hour to go and he really doesn't want to stop.

Katia comes up on his right side, she admires what he's done so far. "This is really good, I'm sure you're going to do that painting."

Taken aback, "You really think this is good?"

"Yes, I do." He looks at her puzzled. "Sebastian, I don't say things if I don't believe them." He looks back at what he's managed. "Why do you question yourself, Sebastian?"

Wiping his hands on his pants, "Well, this other teacher thought my strokes were no good, and it's still not that great, that I can see."

"Okay, get up and come with me." She drags him up and back with her, a few steps back from the painting. She claps her hands loudly for the class, "Class, everyone get up and step this far back from your easel."

They do as instructed. "I want you all to turn your backs to your picture, breathe in,…" she does the same, and many are automatically following her as opposed to listening first, "and then stretch up, and breathe out." Some cough, compose themselves and try to catch up to her.

"Now, close your eyes and when you're ready turn back to what you've done and look at what picture you first see."

They do as she says, and many gasps are heard. "Wow, I did that?" "Good grief, that's like amazing."

"Oh, that's such crap!" She rushes to this participant. "What's wrong with it?" Her hands on either side of her shoulders, looking with her.

"It's too black. It doesn't look anything like I wanted it to."

"Excellent, excellent." Standing in the middle of the room. "For some of you, this is your first class. You can't expect a master piece straight away. It is going to take some time…"

Sebastian zones out on what she's saying, he's looking at his own picture, and what he sees, he really, really likes.

They clean up, pack up while their work dries some more. Carrying their easels to a side room he gets a glimpse of the _too black _picture. It isn't as bad as what he expected. It is black, but Sebastian's first thought was how violent it was.

"Do you mind me asking what it is of?" He asks of the _new fellow artist._

"It is supposed to be my girlfriend from a few years back. We'd just broken up, and that's how I thought I remembered her."

"What had happened just before she looked like this?"

"She'd just thrown my mobile phone at the wall….." Sebastian looks at the painting as she explains that the girlfriend had found another text message from an old flame of hers. She hadn't shared she was getting these messages, or even that she was ignoring them. The _fellow artist_ couldn't have given a flying f… about the messages. But her girlfriend at the time, was livid and so jealous. "She was snooping, found them, and literally smashed my phone when it hit the wall."

Sebastian sighs deeply, "This really, really captures that feeling." Arms crossed on his chest, looking to her, "This is really good."

They share a comforting smile. She looks at her work differently now, after explaining her muse to him, looking at her painting, yes this definitely captures that moment.

* * *

_**Coming up: **__"I bet you …?" Shocked and annoyed, Kurt eye-balls Blaine, "We don't …!"_


End file.
